Harry Potter and the Secretive Student
by Alasse Cerebrindal
Summary: Harry Potter has a very different kind of student on his hands. For one thing she's American and has attitude! They don't know all the answers or all the questions to ask!
1. The New Student

Disclaimer: OK! We ALL know that J.K. Rowling was the GENUIS behind Harry Potter and his world...so don't think I DID!!! (You are weird if you do) But, I have a few things in her that are someone or mine else's! OK? Good...pwease review if you're going to read! THANKS!  
  
Chapter 1: ~The New Student~  
  
One morning Harry and Ron were sitting at their house table. When, Hermione came running up to them. "Guess what," she huffed.  
"What?" Ron said mockingly, Hermione gave him an awful glare.  
"Really Hermione, what?" Harry said looking up from his plate.  
"Someone has transferred here from America," she announced.  
"I didn't know they had wizardry schools in America," Harry admitted.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know, Harry. Apparently, the girl's grandparents went here. Now she lives with them for a reason. She's going to be sorted tonight." Hermione smiled, "Hurry or we'll be late for Transfiguration." Ron and Harry picked up their books and headed for the great hall doors. "Come on, I don't want to be late," Hermione begged.  
"What's the rush?" Ron asked.  
"She's going to be there." Hermione whined, so Harry and Ron, being curious, started to walk faster. As they got into Professor McGonagall's room, they were astonished on how quiet it was. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all took their seats. Just in time because a second later Professor McGonagall came in. "As most of you have heard there is a new student at Hogwarts. She has come from America, she hasn't been sorted yet," she announced when Dumbledore came in. "I expect Professor McGonagall has explained our situation, we hope all student's welcome her. " He stopped aside to show a girl in a normal black robe, but instead of the cute clogs every other girl there wore there were huge black boots. Harry was shocked and by looking around he could tell every other boy and some girls were just noticing the same thing. But, even more shocking was her Raven black hair with bright cherry highlights. He turned to Ron to see if he had noticed the same things, Ron was staring unblinkingly with his mouth wide open. "Ron, Ron?" Harry said nudging him. "Bloody Hell! She's gorgeous!" He answered astounded. "This is Chloe Lauren," Dumbledore announced, "Would you like to tell them a little bit about yourself Ms. Lauren?"  
"My pleasure, Headmaster, as you know I'm Chloe Lauren. I'm for New York City; I use to go to Blanc Etroile, a wizardry school in Quebec. But, now I live with my grandparents, thank you." Chloe said in a deep soothing innocent voice.  
"Well, thank you Miss Lauren, Good day Professor McGonagall," with that Dumbledore left the classroom. "Miss Lauren please take a seat next to Hermione," Professor said as she went to the board.  
"Who or what is a Hermione," Chloe questioned?  
"Miss Granger, raise your hand so Miss Lauren can find her seat and start learning," The Professor requested as Hermione raised her hand and Chloe took the seat next to her. "Hello, I'm Hermione," Hermione said putting out her hand.  
"Good for you, do you think I care?" Chloe snapped back. Hermione look away. Harry thought he saw a tear, but he couldn't comfort her at the time. So he settled for listening to the Professor. 


	2. The Sorting

Chapter 2: The Sorting  
  
After all their classes it was dinnertime. Since the incident with Hermione, everyone was staying away from Chloe except one person, Malfoy. Harry definitely saw Malfoy talking to her. But, he didn't see Chloe talking to him. Maybe if Harry talked to her she would have better taste. As he was heading down to the Great Hall when he saw Chloe. "Hey, Chloe wait for me," Harry motioned to her. "Do I know you?" She asked waiting for him. Harry wasn't used to this response most wizards or witches would recognize him in a minute. "Well I'm Harry Potter," he said. "Oh, the kid with the scar. Before I came here my grandma was saying, 'Hogwarts is a great school Harry Potter goes there. You'll be safe with him.'" "So you have heard of me?" "Yes, but I don't think the automatic fame for vaporizing a evil wizard, is needed you didn't even do anything. And what is it with you people and talking to me? I mean that Draco guy couldn't leave me alone. He's like 'Granger deserved that, didn't she?' Who does he think he is?" Chloe admitted to Harry. "Oh, Malfoy thinks he's better then most people because he's a pure blood." "What are the houses, and which is the best?" Chloe giggled, "I can't believe I'm asking you this." "The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is my house." Harry explained. "And- Malfoy?" "Slytherin, the worst house." "Well, any advice, Harry Potter?" "Just Good Luck," Harry wished her. "Just Good luck? Thanks I guess," Chloe said as Harry went to go sit in a seat next to Ron, when, "Harry," Hermione protested, "Why were you talking to Chloe?" "She seems really nice, thou, I'll admit she does have a problem," Harry sighed watching Chloe stand at the front of the great hall, in front of the teacher's table. Harry and Hermione took their seats as Professor McGonagall brought out a four-legged stool with a frayed and extremely dirty old wizard's hat on it. As the hall began to quiet Dumbledore stood up, "There is a new student among us tonight, and she will be sorted in a following minute. Then, she will join the rest of her fellow fifth years at their house table." Dumbledore sat down and gave Professor McGonagall the go ahead signal. That is when the hat sat to sing: This year has not just begun, And now I'm having so much fun. She came from America, That's all I have to say-uh.  
  
Harry almost broke out laughing the sorting hat hadn't had enough time to write a full song. Or even rhyme a new one. Ron had noticed it to, and George and Fred were mocking it. When, Professor McGonagall put it on Chloe's dark head. The whole hall was silent. When, a loud voice came from the hat, GRYFFINDOR. Professor McGonagall grabbed the hat off Chloe's head and pointed her in the right direction. When, Fred and George started up a chant, "We got the BITCH, we got the BITCH!" No doubt they had heard what she did to Hermione. But, when she came to the table she gave them the look of total hatred and they sat down. She sat down right next to Hermione, "I'm sorry about early today, I'm really not good with meeting people," Chloe apologized. "I'm sorry too." Hermione gave her an evil glare and stood up and went to the end of the Gryffindor table. "What do I have to do to make her forgive me?" Chloe asked Harry and Ron. "Save her life," Ron said before eating a roasted chicken leg, then seeing the disappointed look on Chloe's face, "Oh, it isn't that hard, follow us around for a month or two and you'll get your shot." "Plus if you pal around with us awhile she'll have to talk to you," Harry gave her an easier way, "So why did you move here from America?" "Um," Chloe mumbled between pieces of food, "Well, my parents, um it's none of your business!" She stopped talking for the rest of the night. Harry was even more confused. 


	3. The Show Down

Chapter 3: ~The Show Down~  
  
After, dinner Harry and Ron met up with Hermione on the stairs on their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. "You two are traitors," Hermione huffed at them when they passed her.  
"Come on Hermione, come up to the Common Room and we'll talk this over," Ron pleaded.  
"Nope, I'm staying here," Hermione, said stubbornly. "Why, you want to get your feelings hurt again, Granger?" Malfoy said from behind the trio. "Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for your wonderful attitude," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "Have you seen Chloe, Malfoy?" "Granger, are you going in for another round?" Malfoy said in an impressed voice, "No, I saw here near the head table talking to Dumbledore, the old fool." Malfoy moved on before Harry could defend Dumbledore. "Well, so long gentlemen, I have an appointment with the devil's daughter," Hermione waved as she turned to see Chloe. "Were you looking for me?" Chloe said fluttering her lashes. "Yes, Miss America, I was. You have a big, big........" Hermione muttered starting loud and getting softer as Chloe stepped on the same step as Hermione. Chloe was at least four inches taller then Hermione and very intimidating. "I am a big, big what Miss Granger? We should probably finish this in our dormitories," Chloe looked around and started to see a crowd congregating. "Some teacher may come and will all the fun would be taken away." Chloe grabbed Hermione's elbow and drug her the rest of the way to the Common Room. "Sugar Bear," she whispered to the portrait of the fat lady. As the portrait of the fat lady swung open and Chloe with Hermione entered they met with a tall strict figure. "Professor McGonagall, what a pleasant surprise." Chloe smiled as she dropped Hermione's elbow. Hermione had a look of total relief written all over her face. "Miss Lauren, you were just who I was looking for, come along." McGonagall motioned Chloe to the open portrait hole. Chloe went out and so did the professor. "God! That was WAY to close!" Hermione huffed as she sat down in an armchair next to the fire. "It's your fault. You were waiting for her, you were asking for it." Ron pointed out sitting next to her. "Well," Hermione tried to say in the right way, "She is so, so-" "You should have just accepted her apology!" Harry had to mention while taking a sit next to Ron, "She seems to be nice in a way, you guys could have been best friends." "Now that Harry mentions it, you don't hang around a lot girls. People are starting to talk." Ron pipes in. "Stop, now! Let's focus on one problem at a time, how am I supposed to avoid her? We are going to sleep in the same dormitory. What if she kills me? And makes it look like an accident?" Hermione starts to get a very worried tone in her voice. "Just say your sorry for not accepting her apology at first, and then accept it." Harry said flatly. "Oh, it's not that easy anymore, it's going to be war." Hermione said standing up and walking to her dormitory. "This isn't going to be good," Ron moans when George and Fred come over. "Harry, Ron we are starting a bet and it's Five to one Granger will end up in the Hospital Wing. Do you want in?" George said with a smile. "You might want to offer it to Malfoy," Ron muttered. "And a three to one odds of Chloe being sent home in less then two weeks. What that one either?" Fred laughs. "No thanks boys," a voice comes from behind them, as they turn Chloe is revealed with her hands on her hips, "I wouldn't waste my money on outrageous bets like that!" Fred and George back away slowly as Chloe's eyes seemed to glint, almost as if fire were gathering in them. "Sorry," Fred and George said in unison. "Fine, but leave now." Chloe said starting to shake, George and Fred immediately ran to their dormitory. Chloe sat down in the chair Hermione was just sitting in, "So you're related to those two?" She looked over to Ron. "Yes, ma'am, they are." Ron gulped. "Do they annoy you two?" "Yes, all the time. Especially when I was little, they would turn my toys into spiders and other things. And they would give my joke candy it was a horrible childhood. But, I guess they cooler now," Ron tried to end on a good note understandable they were his brothers. "Oh, are they always like that?" "Yes, but they don't mean any harm by it." "Okay, I guess I will have to apologize for that too." She took out a black notebook with flames on it and a bright red pen, and wrote down Fred and George next to another name. Which seemed to be Hermione, but Harry couldn't see it very well. "So how's Hermione?" She said putting the pen and notebook back into her pocket. "She's trying to figure out how you're going to kill her." Harry said flatly. "Oh, tell her I prefer to poison their drinks," Chloe giggled as Ron and Harry's eyes widened. "JK!" They looked at her like she was crazy, "JK means Just Kidding." They all laughed hard, "Now, I'm going to go see this Hermione character and see if I can work all this out." She stood up and then sat back down, "Is she an intellectual type? Does she blab secrets easily? It's Friday right?" "Okay, one question at a time. She is one of the smartest people in our class. I have no clue what blab means. And to night is Friday, meaning no school tomorrow." Harry informed her. "Harry, blab means tell or gossip. So does she?" Chloe urged on. "No she barely talks to anyone but us." Ron said, "rather weird see as she's a girl and we're guys. But, she's our friend. And don't think she's going to her you with your homework if you're her friend." "Thanks that's all I needed." Chloe stood up and went towards the dormitories, "Thanks you two, and if this doesn't work nothing will." Then, she went up the stairs and into the girl's dormitories. Harry and Ron soon went to bed too and as they did they talked. "What will it be like to have two girls in the group?" Ron asked Harry. "I don't know, but I hope Hermione doesn't make a new enemy this year." Harry answered when he turned out the light and went to sleep. 


	4. What to do?

Chapter 4: Mysterious Happenings  
  
Harry and Ron woke the next morning to Hermione and Chloe yelling at their Dormitory door. "Ron and Harry if you don't get you bums out here, we'll!" Hermione shout and start giggling, so Chloe would finish, "If you two don't get your Asses out here I am going to come in there, I don't care if you're decent or indecent!" Harry sat up, it wouldn't be the first Hermione had come into their dormitory, but they had just met Chloe. But, it was to late Chloe and Hermione had invaded. Harry put his glasses on, just in time, to see to girls enter his room. "God, this room is messy." Was Chloe's first reaction.  
"What time is it?" Ron moaned from his four-post bed.  
"Ron, it is eleven in the morning and every Gryffindor is dressed and wondering the great halls of this fine institution, besides you two," Chloe preached from her spot in the door.  
"Don't you mean us four?" Ron mumbled.  
"No she doesn't we had a jog early this morning, and then we had breakfast and then we came to wake you," Hermione said sitting on his bed. Ron sat up, "Chloe what are you wearing?"  
"Well I am wearing black boots that come up to my knee, a red and black plaid mini-skirt, a black quarter length shirt, a red tie, and a black robe." She said twirling.  
"I can see that but, why?" Ron said. Harry turning their attention to Hermione, "What are you wearing?" Hermione, as if she had been waiting for this question stood up and said, "I'm wear a black dress with clothes-pins all over, and a robe. We're dressed like this because we feel like it." Chloe nodded to show her agreement, "Do you like?"  
"I like," Ron said look up and down Chloe and how short here skirt was, "None of the girls here wear skirts like that here."  
"Chloe did you wear that outside?" Harry said digging through his trunk finding his clothes for the day.  
"No, Harry, we wore jogging outfits outside. I can't wait to see Malfoy when he gets to see Granger in this." Chloe giggled at this, Harry had to admit she looked cute when she giggled. "You two get dressed we need escorts." Chloe said grabbing Hermione's arm and they walked out the door and closed it.  
"Bloody hell, she is cute." Ron said getting out of bed.  
"Yeah, but what happened to those two. Last night Hermione she it was War, and now they're best friends? Did we accidentally sleep for two months?" Harry said changing into his normal robe.  
"At least if we lose them in a crowd we'll be able to find them," Ron said giving the upside.  
When, they were finished dressing they went out to the common room. They were waiting there for them, Chloe took Ron's arm and Hermione took Harry's. As they walked out the porthole Ron asked, "What happened last night that makes you girls best friends now?"  
"We talked last night about it, and well here we are," Hermione answered happily.  
"You know girl talk secrets, crushes, and clothes," Chloe admitted as they walked side by side down the stairs. Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks as they reached the main hall. It was deserted, and Harry couldn't help imagine what the Professors would say if they saw Chloe and Hermione dressed like this. He knew it was a free dress day, but no one ever took it this freely.  
"Where should we go? What should we do?" Chloe asked stopping them.  
"Well, we could visit Hagrid," Harry offered.  
"We could go to the Library," Hermione said hopefully.  
"Oh, DAMN! We could visit the.." Ron thought out loud.  
"Snooze, not like Hagrid and the Library aren't a barrel of laughs, but I was think something FUN!" Chloe said, "Where do most people hang on a day like today?"  
"Well, most people are either in the Library, their common rooms, the Quidditch fields, or the Great Halls." Ron offered.  
"Well, I guess we could have fun in the great hall, if we have the right stuff. Do any of you have a bottle?" Chloe asked curiously.  
"Nope," The other three say in unison.  
"Okay, you three find some people, and I'll go find a bottle. Meet you at the Gryffindor table in ten minutes." Chloe said as she started running of down the hall.  
"Okay, Hermione you find some girls and we'll find some guys," Ron commanded. So Harry and Ron run outside to see who they can gather, Hermione stood there and thought. Harry's last glimpse of her she started to room back up the stairs. 


	5. Spin for Trouble

Chapter 5:  
  
When, Harry and Ron arrived with Neville, Fred, and George at Gryffindor Table Chloe was there with a plate of caldron cakes, chocolate frogs, and a glass bottle. Hermione arrived Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny. "So, hello everyone," Chloe stood up to show her mini-skirt which made Fred and George smile, "I'm Chloe, and if I have ever offended you I apologize now. Even to you, Fred and George." She motioned for everyone to sit down, they all sat down on the benches near the table. She rolled her eyes and sat in the middle of the table, "Try and make a circle!" They did the best they could but the table was rectangular. "Okay the game is Spin the Bottle. The Rules you spin the bottle," She spun it slowly for example, "and who've it lands on you have to kiss." She looked around to make sure everyone understood. "I'll start," she spun the bottle it landed on Hermione, "Unusual situation, right? WRONG! I'll just kiss her on the check. But, if a girl gets a boy, on the lips!" She leaned over and kissed Hermione on the check, all the girls gave a giggle even Chloe! Next was Neville who spun and it landed on Parvati who blushed and they kissed. They laughed, "So, have you guys ever played Spin the Bottle before?" Chloe asked curiously as Hermione spun, it landed on Fred. She leaned in and they kissed, "Well, Hermione I never knew you felt like that too! I'll never wash my lips again." Fred joked!  
"Chloe, we have never played it here at Hogwarts, is it allowed?" Lavender said, while Ginny spun and it landed on Harry, Ginny turned a bright shade of red and started to giggle. Harry remembered his second year at Hogwarts Ginny had sent him a Valentine, but rules are rules and he leaned in and kissed her. He even turned red. Next was Ron, and as he spun, "Lavender don't worry I don't think it's bad!" Chloe said laughing. Slowly Ron spun the bottle and it landed on Chloe, "Are you a good kisser?" Chloe asked jokingly! "I don't know," Ron answered seriously as he leaned in and Chloe leaned in and their lips met just as, "What in the world?" Chloe and Ron pulled away to see Professor McGonagall standing there. "Professor McGonagall, what a pleasant surprise. What do owe the wonderful visit?" Chloe said smiling, she was the only one smiling of the group. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were white under their red hair and Hermione looked as though she might faint.  
"Ms. Lauren what were you and Mr. Weasley doing?" The Professor exclaimed.  
"Just kissing, and it's all my fault, no of these other people are to blame." Chloe smile got bigger.  
"Thank goodness, Mr. Malfoy ran and got me as soon as he did," McGonagall said pointing to Malfoy who was standing by the door, he had a scowl on his face, "And you clothes, Ms. Granger I'd expect better from you. Well, we going to have to discuss this with Professor Dumbledore, come Miss Lauren." With that Chloe stood up and walked behind Professor McGonagall, and as she passed Malfoy she turned around and shouted, "Ron you are a good kisser!" Malfoy's scowl got worse, he started to walk to the rest of the group was still in shock. "Bloody hell, Weasley you got to kiss Chloe? That just is sweet, but if you like your life you'll stay away from here from now on!" Malfoy gave an evil laugh and walked away. But, Ron wasn't listening, "She kissed me, she said I, ME Ron Weasley, was a good kisser! Did you here her?" Lavender and Parvati got up and left. Neville did to after saying good-bye. "Yep, she said you, Ron Weasley was a good kisser," George said while patting his shoulder, "She must be crazy." Fred started to leave and George wasn't very fare behind. The only people left was Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and awe struck Ron. "What, What happened?" Harry said suddenly very confused.  
"It was her plan," Hermione informed them, they looked at her like she was crazy, "her plan! Oh my God you haven't figured it out yet? She hates Malfoy too! But, the only thing is he's crazy about her. He actually asked her out yesterday." She let it all soak in, "So she knew he hated all of us so, this was perfect. Plus, she'll probably get expelled, and for some reason she wants too. That, I can't explain, I really don't know why." Ginny got up and left.  
"But, did she want to kiss me?" Ron asked as if hadn't heard one thing she had said.  
"I'm not telling, let's go see Hagrid," Hermione said leaping off the table and running to the Entrance hall.  
"What does it all mean?" Ron asked with an inquisitive look.  
"I don't know? Why would she pick you over me?" Harry laughed as he followed Hermione.  
"That wasn't funny, Harry. Not one bit!" Ron said catching up with Hermione and Harry, "And look at the bright side, Malfoy hates us even more, if that's possible?"  
"Yeah, but what if she just expelled? Then, neither of you win." Hermione said doubtfully, "And why does she hate him? She just met him?"  
"Well, we really didn't know him that long before we hated him," Harry added.  
"Yeah, but offended us right off the bat. All he did was ask her out, and talk to her," Hermione wondered out loud.  
"Well, maybe Hagrid knows something about her, and I don't see anything wrong with her if she likes ME!" Ron boosted as they reached Hagrids House.  
"Hagrid, are you home?" Harry knock on the enormous wooden door. Big booming barks came from inside. "In the back!" Came a loud voice from behind the house, from the garden to be precise. As the three rounded the corner of the house a enormous man with black wild hair came into view, "Hullo 'Arry, Ron, and 'Mione. Beautiful day today ain't it?"  
"Hello, Hagrid. Yes, it is a beautiful day. What are you doing back here?" Hermione said.  
"Grow'n somein' special for Dumbledore," Hagrid pointed to a plant with blue berries, "Icyroot, I think it's called."  
"Do you know why Dumbledore needs it?" Hermione asked immediately.  
"Some sort of medicine a girl needs, I don't know. It kinda 'Top Secret', I shouldn't have said that!" Hagrid said covering his mouth, "You better leave before I let my mouth take over again." The three left, but as soon as they were out of earshot they started to talk, "Okay, she needs Icyroot for a illness." Harry said pointing out the evidence.  
"And she wants to leave," Hermione pointed out.  
"Why, don't we just ask her? It would be easier!" Ron complained.  
"Fine, we'll ask her, but if she gets mad it's your fault. I'll ask her next time I see her. When, we're alone," Hermione said walking into the castle just in time for lunch. 


	6. A Punch in the Stomach

----AUTHOR'S NOTE----  
I would just like to say now that I have read the fifth Harry Potter  
Book (Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix), that I will chose  
not to put Professor Umbridge in this story. I do not like her or  
think she needs to have a place in my story. If you have a problem e-  
mail me! Oh! I would like to say I am in mourning for Sirius Black! ( --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: A Punch in the Stomach  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all ate lunch together, and then went for a walk. "Okay, where is she?" Ron asked impatiently looking around, "McGonagall wouldn't take this long, do you think?"  
"Well, I'm sure Gryffindor will lose some points for this." Hermione said.  
"What else can we do till dinner," Harry looked at Ron's watch, Harry still hadn't replaced his from when it stopped working. Last year during the Triwizards Tournament, when he forgot to take it off during the second task, "So we have about three hours to do what we please." They stood on the front steps not exactly sure what to do. When, all of a sudden Hermione was almost knock from her feet, by a huge shoulder.  
"Watch out Granger, or Crabbe might great mud on his arm. He just got it washed." Sneered a familiar voice from behind, "No, have you taken up door blocking as one of your few talents?"  
"Ferret face, guess what?" Ron teased unexpectedly.  
"What Weasley?" Malfoy glared coming in front of them.  
"Did you here Moody coming to visit and I think he just got here." Ron retorted as Draco took a quick look behind him.  
"Think, that's funny do you?" Draco said getting real close to Ron's face so their noses almost touched, "Well-." He was interrupted.  
"Oh MY GOD! I have been looking for you all everywhere!" Chloe came running down the steps, "You see, I thought ya'll would be doing our homework, but guess not!"  
"Chloe, enchanting to see you," Malfoy said easily diverting the situation.  
"Oh, hello, what was your name Drago Mouthfoot?" Chloe said in a fake tone, "Any way if you're not busy here Hermione do you mind if I could talk to you. You know girl-to-girl?" Chloe said with more importance in her voice.  
"Alright," Hermione said as Chloe and her went back inside the castle, and Malfoy mysteriously followed.  
"Well," Ron said with a frown, "Do you want to follow?"  
"Yep!" Harry said climbing the stairs back up to the castle, keeping a good space between them, Malfoy, and Chloe, and Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay," Chloe had just dragged Hermione into a dark deserted corner, "well, the reason I've kinda been trying to get expelled is because--."  
"Chloe, I've got to talk to you," Draco said coming up to them.  
"Not now, Malfoy," Sneered Chloe turning her back on Draco, "As I was saying-"  
"It will only take a second," Malfoy said innocently.  
"You're making me ANGRY, and you won't like me when I'm angry," Chloe said in a very disgusted tone, Hermione noticed that her red streaked hair seemed to be turning brighter.  
"I've seen plenty of people being angry, and what are you gonna do about that?" Draco said coolly.  
"I.I will," Chloe's iris were turning red, Hermione did not like the look of this so she did the only thing possible she kicked Malfoy in the shin. Chloe and Hermione howled with laughter as Draco grabbed his shin.  
"Oh, now you have a mud-blood fighting for you." Malfoy said regaining confidence.  
"He did not, did you just hear what he said? Did he just call you what I think he called you?" Chloe said getting an evil look in her eye.  
"Yep, he just called me a Mmud-Blood!" Hermione said with a glint in her eye.  
"I thought so," Chloe said giving Malfoy a punch in the nose. She looked and saw Harry and Ron come into sight so Chloe grabbed Draco's shoulders and brought him down on her knee. Draco whimpered in pain, as he grabbed his stomach. Meow said Mrs. Norris that had been watching them the whole time. Chloe had one last thing to do as Draco bent down Chloe kicked him right in the face. Malfoy clasped on that spot as Chloe heard foots and saw Filch coming their way, "Run!" Ron and Harry, who had just come to the scene, took off. But, Chloe and Hermione that had boots on could not run very fast and were caught in seconds. "We are in trouble aren't we?" Filch said in a cheery voice as he grasped their arms and lead them down the hall, "You should come to Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy got up a followed three feet behind them all the way to Filch's office. Where he collapsed in a chair, as Hermione and Chloe were thrown into theirs. "Now, Ms. Lauren you are a special case aren't you, but you," Filch said maliciously at Hermione, "are not under protection from anything-"  
"You can't I take full responsibility Ms. Granger did nothing," Chloe said as if she had the power to change their fate. Malfoy gave a loud groan that sounded like Snape but not very distinguished. Filch gave a grin, "I should call a Professor that can and WILL give me the power to give punishment." Filch hobbled out the door with Mrs. Norris shortly behind.  
"Chloe, what are you doing, you'll get expelled!" Hermione grasped.  
"Or worse you will," Malfoy snuffed as he started to straight himself in his chair. He had blood dripping down his nose on to his robes, "Chloe may have taken the blame but I think Professor Snape will see the truth, that Hermione backed me into a corner and beat me up." Hermione looked horrified, "You wouldn't!"  
"I wil-" Malfoy was interrupted when Filch came back into the office with Mrs. Norris and Professor Snape. Professor Snape gave a look around and his eyes landed on Chloe. His eyes squinted and Chloe winced as she looked away. "See, I found these two ladies over this young lad. He was whimpering, I think they injured them some how," Filch announced.  
"Yes, and Mr. Malfoy how did these two young ladies hurt you?" Snape asked looking over at Malfoy sitting straight in his chair.  
"Hermione started to beat me up, Chloe was just a bystander." Malfoy said with a confident nod.  
"No, I wasn't I take total blame, Hermione was acting under my instructions. She must not get punished!" Chloe said standing up and glaring at Snape.  
"But, she did take part in this act and must be punished," Snape glared down on Chloe.  
"I think they must both be punished, Mr. Snape, sir." Filch said in the background.  
"I agree," Malfoy chimed in.  
"Mr. Filch please take young Draco to the Hospital Wing please, I will deal with these young ladies on my own." Snape ordered. Filch went out his office door right behind him was Malfoy. "Chloe I told you to stop getting in to trouble," Snape said as soon as the office door had been closed, "Mrs. Granger five points from Gryffindor and go to your dormitory now." He pointed to the door. Hermione got up and walked out. She could her murmurs of yelling while she walked down the hall. But, it also seemed to smell like something was on fire! 


	7. A Helping of Unanswered Questions

Chapter 7: ~A Helping of Unanswered Questions~  
  
Hermione reached the common room in a trace. She sat down right next to Harry and Ron who were having a discussion on Quidditch. "She's going to get expelled, I know it!" Hermione came right out and said!  
"Why, Filch wouldn't just for beating the crap out of Malfoy?" Harry said sensibly.  
"Yeah, that was cool, I wish I would could have got a swing at him. You're luck Hermione that you did!" Ron added eating a chocolate frog.  
"It wasn't cool, but what I don't understand is why Snape did try and expel me? I mean it's like he actually listened Chloe? All he did was take 5, FIVE, points? Snape has done worse for less." Hermione said gazing questioningly into the fire.  
"Well, almost time for dinner and I know I'm starving. I hope Malfoy's there so we can laugh at him." Ron said happily.  
"So do I, coming Hermione," Harry asked standing up?  
"No, I'll sit here or maybe I'll go to the library!" Hermione jumped up and started running towards the library.  
"Well, she's in a hurry, lets get down stairs before all the foods gone." Ron said smiling. ------*---------*---------*--------*---------*--------*---------*---------*- --------*---------*-----  
Once Harry and Ron reached the Great Hall, they spotted Chloe, red- eyed staring at her plate. "Hey, Chloe what's wrong?" Ron said sitting insensibly.  
"Nothing, it's just," Chloe snuffled, "My uncle and grandma have asked Dumbledore to put me on probation."  
"Probation?" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
"Yeah, probation." Chloe said taking a bit of her pork chop.  
"What's probation? I've never heard it been used before," Harry asked curiously.  
"Well, they really haven't used it in a long time, well pretty much it means for a week or so, I'm only aloud to be in classrooms, the great hall, and the Gryffindor Dormitories. Maybe the library only if Malfoy is not there. Damn Filch, he's the one that recommended it! And if I want to go anywhere I have to check with Professor Chloe what have I told YOU! "  
"Wow, that's tuff, I thought you'd just a detention. Who's-" Ron said sympathetically.  
"Oh, that too with Professor Chloe I'm disappointed in you!" Chloe mocked.  
"WHO?" Ron and Harry said missing the point.  
"Snape, big nose, greasy black hair, you know the guy." Chloe said, "Where's Hermy?"  
"Library," Ron and Harry said in unison again taking a bite of potatoes.  
"Stop, doing THAT!" Chloe got up and started to run towards the library, it wasn't quite a run, but it was sort of fast.  
"What's with them and going to the library?" Ron said helping himself to another helping of potatoes! -----*---------*---------*--------*---------*--------*---------*---------*- --------*---------*-----  
"Hermione," Chloe whispered when she got to the library.  
"Chloe! What did they do to you, you're not expelled right?" Hermione said a little too loudly.  
"Shhhh! No, I don't want to get in any more trouble, I got put on probation," Chloe saw Hermione's confused look, "I'm only aloud in classrooms, the great hall, and the Gryffindor dormitory, it sucks! The library too if Malfoy's not here, he's not here, right?" Hermione shook her head and went back to what she was reading, "Whatcha reading?" Chloe asked sitting down and putting her feet up.  
"Oh, this just some light reading it's called, Element Spirits and Creatures," Hermione said slyly as Chloe's smile turned into a frown.  
"Smart one, aren't you?" Chloe said bluntly.  
"Yes, now what I want to know is why you're here, how can you take human form longer then one day, and why are you trying to be expelled?"  
"Okay, I'm here cause this is the last school that would take me for what I am, I'm not fully a fire demon or Pirodemon I'm half human, and I'm what to get expelled because if I get expelled from here I get to go back to my mom's house in New York."  
"So your half fire demon how'd that happen?"  
"Well, my dad, he's the fire demon, met my mom when he took form as a human and they feel in love and were married that night. But, when my mom found out he was what he was it was too late. So, had me and raised me on her own."  
"Why'd you leave your other school, really?" "But, it was hard to get into schools I went to that one school in Quebec till I got real mad one day and burst out in flames. They wouldn't have me back, so my mom heard that Hogwarts had once hired a werewolf for a teacher and we thought maybe they would show me the sympathy. So, my mom sent me to live with my uncle, and I hate it there. And my mom couldn't come because she would have been sent to somewhere that's bad. For something she did a long time ago. You can't tell Ron or Harry please." "I wouldn't now whose your uncl-" Hermione started and was interrupted by Ron shouting, "Hey, Chloe! Hey, Hermione!" "Hi, sweetie!" Chloe shouted as she waved, "We better go somewhere I'm actually allowed to be." Hermione grabbed her books and Chloe got up and told Harry and Ron to go to the Common Room. Chloe went over to help Hermione, "Do I have to tell you whom my uncle is? Who do I hate for really almost no reason?" "Malfoy?" Hermione said confused, then laughed and nodded her head as she handed Chloe some books. They walked out the doors towards the Gryffindor Common Room. *** Are you mad at me? Am NOT going to come right out and say who her mean uncle is our give you all the details! Who do you think I am? I have to create a web of mystery before I give you all the truths. . Don't worry it will become so obvious; you'll wonder how stupid I can actually make Harry and Ron! *** 


	8. Picnic Ants

Chapter 8: ~Picnic Ants~  
As Chloe and Hermione came into the Gryffindor Common Room they saw Harry, Ron, Lee, George, and Fred were all huddled in a corner in the common room. "Wanna see what they're doing?" Chloe asked Hermione while setting the books down on the table.  
"Yes," Hermione said following Chloe's lead they walked over to the corner where they could hear muffled laughing.  
"Hello, boys what are you up too?" Chloe said slyly, crossing her arms.  
"Oh, nothing but a little thing I call 'Fun'," George said defensively.  
"What gives you the right to barge in on our business," Fred chimed in.  
"Bros, she's alright, you'll probably think it's hilarious," Ron said half laughing. Fred and George nodded and scooted over to show a map of Hogwarts with a couple things sketched along the edges and colorful dots around the 'halls'. "Ok, this is our plan," Fred started as Hermione and Chloe sat where Fred and George once were, "On October the twenty-ninth, we are going to place these," He pointed to a sketch of a small box with wholes in it, "in certain places around school," he pointed to some yellow dot.  
"When, we put the proper charms on you to all you won't be harmed, then right after dinner starts, all of us will go to these points," George said pointing to green dots, "at that time when we are all in place we will detonate plan Picnic Ants."  
"Picnic Ants! What kind of lame-o name is that?" Chloe asked.  
"Well, let us end the explanation then, we'll think about renaming it, okay?" Fred started again, "Then thousands of ants will begin to coat the school starting with the great hall, and the teachers will be forced to evacuate the school. And do then since it will take all night and most of the following days, we will be forced to do a muggle thing called 'camping'."  
"Which you four can play any tricks to anyone you want but we have a more secretive thing to do too." George finished, "You really don't like Picnic Ants?"  
"How about the Attack of the Ants, sounds more experienced the 'The Picnic Ants'!" Chloe said calmly.  
"Not THE Picnic Ants, just Picnic Ants." Fred argued  
"I like Attack of the Ants," Ron defended Chloe.  
"Shut up Ron," Fred and George said in unison.  
"Well, Attack of the Ants sounds a lot more scary," Lee started to agree, "but Picnic Ants was fine."  
"Fine Operation Attack of the Ants, it is." Fred gave in.  
"No one outside this group, okay?" George said with everyone nodding his or her own answer. Fred, George, and Lee collected up their papers and left in a huff while Harry looked after them, "Um.Ron, Hermione shouldn't you two stop this?"  
"No, wait Hermione," Chloe pushed Hermione back down into her seat, "I have an idea, I use to go camping all the time with my friends or mom. And we loved to play tricks on each other; my all-time favorite is this one we played on my friend Eryne. It was my friend Dana and I; we got a can of shaving cream (Chloe explained what 'shaving cream' was to Ron.) And put it all over her while she was sleeping. She woke up and gave this yell and then threw most of it at us. Those were great times."  
"So, we do that to Fred and George?" Ron said half-heartedly.  
"NO! We do it to Malfoy and those 'bodyguards' of his Crabby and Gargle." Chloe laughed as Ron nodded understandingly. "Ok, I'm beat and we have a busy day of planning to do!" Chloe said stretching and running up the stairs.  
"Night guys," Hermione said following Chloe. 


	9. A Break and a Plan

Chapter 9: ~A Break and a Plan~  
Harry and Ron went to bed shortly after Hermione and Chloe, but they did not wake again for at least two hours after them. Finally when they both were conscious, they dressed and went to the common room. Where only two inhabitants were sitting.  
"I think we should wake them up, we have planning to do." A voice that could easily could have been identified as Chloe's drifted over to them.  
"Nope, we're awake." Harry said sitting in a chair next to Hermione and next to Chloe.  
"So, what eventful plans do we have today?" Ron asked curiously.  
"We are planning revenge," Chloe said with a sly smile.  
"On who, we're going to get Malfoy back, who else are we mad at?" Harry yawned.  
"Filch," Chloe said simply.  
"Whoa, now, whoa! Many people have tried and failed, we better start with small potatoes." Ron said roughly.  
"But, they didn't have my inspiration, plus I'm not getting him I'm going to attack on something he counts higher then himself." Chloe smiled and let the words sink in, "first we will need to get a map of the school, and then we will make a plan how to get Mrs. Norris." Hermione, Harry, and Ron exchanged looks they were all thinking the same thing, Maurder's Map. As Chloe followed Hermione and Ron's gazes to Harry she smiled, "is there something I'm missing?"  
"Yeah, er," Harry said uncomfortably, "I have this map of the school that shows where everyone is at the time." Chloe's eyes widened to make her look like a scared cat.  
"You have a map that could tell me right at this moment where every teacher, every student, and every cat called Mrs. Norris is? Why did you not tell me this sooner?" Chloe said exasperated as Harry nodded not quite grasping the situation, "Now, all we need is a full proof plan how to get out of this common room and catch her. Then I have a little surprise for Mrs. Norris and her tail." Chloe laughed evilly. As Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, while the invisibility cloak rolled around in his head. "Ok, your doing it again, why are Hermione and Ron looking at you as if they're asking you something with their eyes?"  
"You don't miss much do you?" Harry said smartly.  
"Well I do observe quite a lot." Chloe winked and then whispered something like 'Cho Chang' under her breathe that made Harry's throat go dry.  
"Well my father left me a invisibility cloak, and I guess we could all try and fit under it." Harry shrugged.  
"I didn't catch that, you people are much more fun once all your secret tricks are out on the table." Chloe giggled, "Is everyone in?"  
"No, I can't and Ron shouldn't either. We're prefects and if we're going to do Operation Attack of the Ants, we better not risk anything else." Hermione said looking sternly at Ron.  
"Why can't we? This is almost harmless, and I've been waiting to get back at Filch forever and NOW you'll ruin my fun!" Ron gasped and Chloe patted his shoulder sympathetically, "Harry you in?" Harry nodded silently. "Okay, who's hungry?"  
"I am, but breakfast is almost over." Ron huffed.  
"But, I know somewhere where there is always food for the hungry." Chloe said running towards the portrait whole. She ran to stairs and down them, and turned left and when they followed her, they ended up in a hallway that looked like the one that lead to a flight on stone steps that lead to a broad stone corridor. It was lit with torches, and decorated with cheerful paintings that were mainly food.  
"Wait I know where we're going," Ron smiled as he stood in front of a painting of a giant silver bowl of fruit.  
"You know where this is?" Chloe said curiously.  
"The question is how do you?" Hermione asked then nodded her head already knowing the answer.  
"You people ARE a whole lot more fun once you've put all your cards on the table. Now, I might warn you there's this elf that is kinda screwed up in the head. He was freed or something and now Dumbledore is paying him and this other elf Winky to work here. Winky is sort of a mental case in a different way; she's addicted to butter beer. But, don't mention Mr. Crouch I think. Oh, and don't mention spew either whatever you do." Chloe rolled her eyes while she tickled the pear. Harry and Ron couldn't help laugh at the look on Hermione's face at the mention of S.P.E.W. The green pear giggled and turned into a large green door handle.  
"Well, hold your breath." Chloe giggled opening the large painting like door. They all entered the high ceiling room with stonewalls covered with copper pots. As soon as they were all in the room, Chloe shut the door. "Chloe Lauren you are late!" The high voice of Dobby came from somewhere place near the fireplace.  
"Well, I brought some visitors for you Dobby." Chloe said sliding aside to show Dobby Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
"Harry Potter, Wheezy, and YOU!" Dobby started off excited and ended bluntly.  
"Yep, you don't like Hermione?" Chloe asked curiously.  
"She brings anger to other elves, she should leave." Dobby folded his arms as the other elves stared grimly at Hermione.  
"I'm sorry, I wouldn't mention anything about," Hermione took a gulp, "you know what." The elves nodded to each other and brought out some tea cookies and tea.  
"One of my usual, please Dobby?" Chloe asked confidently. Dobby brought out a cup of bubbling blue stuff, "What's that Chloe?" Ron asked taking a sip of tea.  
"Nothing, just some medicine." Chloe taking a sip and gulping it down, "Nasty stuff though!"  
"She has to take it-" Dobby started before Chloe put her hand over his mouth and said, "How's Winky?" The question was followed by a wail from the direction of fireplace. It had come from an elf with a lavender sundress on with little pink flowers on it; it was slightly stained but it look new. The elf started to mumble, "Master Crouch, is dead, I could have saved him. He is dead because of me!"  
"I don't say that Winky," Dobby said trying to grab a butter beer bottle out of her hand.  
"No, it's true," she took a swig from the bottle, "And now I am stuck serving the bad wizard who pays me, with his long knotted white beard."  
"Do not say that about Dumbledore," Dobby scolded, "He is our new master."  
"I will say it for he is not my master, my masters are dead. They are not dumb with white HAIR!" Winky screamed as she fainted. The other elves came forward and carried her off in a towel.  
"It is awful how she speaks of Professor Dumbledore, he was down her one time and she was calling him a," He beckoned them closer, "a long bearded chicken head!"  
"That's awful," Chloe sympathetically, "Why was Dumbledore down here in the kitchen?"  
"Oh, well he was having a conversation with Professor Snape." Dobby told them passing around another plate of sweets.  
"About what Dobby?" Harry said taking a caldron cake.  
"Oh, Ch-" Chloe knocked over her glass to quiet Dobby.  
"Sorry Dobby I'm so clumsy!" Chloe said picking up some pieces of glass out of the blue liquid that had spilt on the floor.  
"Oh no don't worry about it Mrs. Lauren, do you need another glass?"  
"Nope I'm fine. I think we'd better be going, don't you Hermione?" Chloe made a quick glace at Hermione.  
"Oh, yeah, we should!" Hermione said heading for the door.  
"But, wait you to," Ron said following them at a run. When Ron and Harry finally caught up with Hermione and Chloe were outside in the cool, October air.  
"So, why'd we rush out of there?" Harry asked, "We were so close to figuring out what Snape and Dumbledore were talking about."  
"Oh, it's probably not important." Chloe said, "So, what do you guys want to do?"  
"We have homework remember, and Chloe technically you shouldn't be out here." Hermione advised.  
"Fine, let's go be boring!" Chloe said heading for the Gryffindor Common Room. They spent the rest of the night studying. 


	10. Operation Attack of the Ants

Chapter 10: Operation Attack of the Ants  
The next week was full of boredom, since Chloe couldn't go anywhere but classes and the common room. Chloe forced at least two people at all times to stay with her. It was mostly Ron, Harry, and Hermione. But once Chloe couldn't go with them to the library because Malfoy and his gargoyles were teasing some first year. So, Ron pawned Chloe off on Fred and George. Of course Fred, George, and Chloe all disappeared for a couple of hours and reappeared quite dirty and carrying loads of different sweets. "Fred and George are pretty cool," was Chloe's only comment of the afternoon. So Friday rolled around, Fred and George were often seen around certain places in school. Friday at lunch Fred came over to Chloe and shook her hand. Then, walked away.  
"What was that for?" Ron asked Chloe who was staring at her hand.  
"We're meeting Moaning Myrtle's bathroom right after our last class, which is?" Chloe asked slyly.  
"Snape, remember we have double potions?" Hermione reminded Chloe.  
"Oh, right that guy." Chloe finished her pumpkin juice and stood up, "Then, we should probably get going." The others finished their food and stood up and started walking out of the Great Hall. When, the owls began to stream through the hall. "Wow! I thought this only happened in the mornings."  
"Every once in a while they come late, usually if an owl comes from somewhere far away!" Hermione answered looking up at the birds and spotting a bird that did not look like an owl. "Look what's that!" Everyone now was looking up at the bird that was circling the top of the hall.  
"Buteo lineatus!" Chloe said reaching into her pocket and she pulled out a leather glove. She let out a low whistle and the Hawk came floating on to Chloe's out stretch hand. It had a letter tied around its left leg, which it held out immediately. Chloe untied the letter and then grabbed a piece of ham and fed it to the Hawk. "This is Buteo lineatus, for short Linus. It's my friend, Dana's, bird." She then lifted up her hand and it flew up and out of the great hall, to the awe of most of the students. "Linus is a Red Shouldered Hawk, native to Quebec we bought in a town near our school, like Hogsmeade to you guys." Chloe continued as they went to Snape's classroom. As they entered the classroom Chloe slipped the letter into her pocket. "Let's get some seats in the back," Chloe pointed to four seats in the back. As they sat down Snape came into the room, "Today, we are going to make Bolder Acid." With a flick of his wand the ingredients suddenly appeared on the chalkboard, "I must warn you that if any of this spells onto stone a enormous hole will appear and you WILL replace it, begin." Half way through class Hermione had her acid at a boil with green steam issuing forth. Chloe's has issuing a sage green steam and Harry's a red steam. Snape came to the back of the classroom and sneered, "Mr. Potter have you not have any pride in your work?" Harry just stared at his caldron, "You should try next time Mr. Potter, and your grade is taking effect. Maybe you should rethink yo-" suddenly Chloe stood up and was shouting, "Why, do you hurt people like this?"  
"Sit down Ms. Lauren," Snape yelled.  
"No, Un-, Se-, Sn-, Professor Snape, I will not! You'll have to tie me down!" Chloe countered as her highlights turned fire red.  
"Dumb girl sit down before I have to tie you down!"  
"No, not till you apologize to Harry!" Her irises turned scarlet.  
"I will never apologize to that cocky, arrogant, and rule breaking Potter boy! And if you don't sit down, you won't be able to sit at this school any longer!" He took his wand out and approached Chloe.  
"I will not sit any longer and let you yell, and scream at this boy for things he never did. Now or I will, Chloe pulled her wand out of her pocket, I'll leave. I'll take my broom and go home!" Chloe's nails were turning pink.  
"Out of my room now!" Snape's door opened and Chloe was gone. Harry just stared at the door, what had just happened. Snape gathered himself, "At the end of class take a vile and pour your acid in it. Then, clean up and LEAVE!" Snape was gone in a flash.  
"What just happened?" Harry asked as he put his vile on the desk, he waited till the end of class so no one could tamper with his vile.  
"Um.I'm sworn to secretes," Hermione said lying her vile on the table, "Come on we need to go to Myrtle's bathroom." As they walked into the hall the smell of something burning filled the air.  
"Do you think Chloe tried to burn Snape's Office do you?" Ron asked smelling the air.  
"No, I really don't think so!" Hermione protested as they walk towards Myrtle's bathroom. A few minutes later they found themselves in front of the girls' lavatory. As they walked in they smelled the same smoke and they heard crying. "Who's there?" Growled the crying voice.  
"Just Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Hermione said looking underneath the stalls to see if anybody was in them, "Myrtle how are you?"  
"Myrtle's not here right now, I'm not her!" The voice growled, "Could you guys just leave please?"  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
"A girl and you shouldn't be in here!" The voice sobbed on, "I already told those other boys to get out!"  
"Oh, well ok! Where'd they go?" Hermione asked sympathetically finding the stall the voice was coming from.  
"I don't know, they didn't tell me ok-" The voice growled as Myrtle came out of the stall.  
"Don't mind her she didn't send them away they left to get something," Myrtle said as she went to her stall.  
"Who is it Myrtle?" Harry asked.  
"Hi Harry, nice of you to drop by," Myrtle giggled as she went though her stall door.  
"Don't tell them, you old cry baby!" The voice called out.  
"Well, if that's how you're going to treat me I might just tell them and then you find your uncle!" Myrtle yelled from her stall.  
"Oh, I wish I hadn't told you, you vapor!" The voice screamed.  
"Chloe?" Hermione whispered told enough for them all to hear. As two weird things happened at the same time, first something burst into flames from the stall were the voice had been coming from. Then, Dobby also came bounding in with a cup of bubbling blue elixir. As the smell of something drifted through the lavatory Dobby went striding to the stall the smell was coming from. "Ms. Lauren your medicine, your Uncle sent it up here for you and I saw those Wheezy boys coming you might want to collect yourself." Dobby handed the cup under the stall and began to look around, and spotted the audience, he waved. "Um.Harry Potter what are you doing in the girls' lavatory?"  
"I was going to ask you the same Dobby," Harry said trying to take in the situation.  
"Is Chloe really in there?" Ron asked the unusually audience congregating in a haunted bathroom, Dobby nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes, as the door to the lavatory opened and in hopped Fred, George, and Lee. "What did we miss?" Fred asked blissfully looking around at the confused faces.  
"We better get going," George said taking out his wand, "Where's Chloe?" Dobby pointed to the stall that made a click sound of the lock being unlocked. Chloe stepped out her hair was bright red with streaks of black and eyes were not gray like they usually were they were black like dying coals in a fireplace after the fire had burned out. She gracefully stepped next to Hermione and George continued, "I'm going to put a simple sleek charm on you, so none of our ants will climb on you since we all will be right by them when they come out of their boxes. Chloe did you dye your hair?" Chloe looked straight at him, the lights flickered and the room began to heat up, "Wrong question to ask."  
"Well, lets get started!" Hermione said changing the subject. George put the sleek charm on the group.  
"Okay we need two pairs of people and three singles." Fred said while George was putting the sleek charm on him.  
"Um.okay Fred, Lee, and I will all go alone. Chloe and Hermione will work and you two together." George commanded as Fred put the sleek charm on him.  
"Okay, this is what we will do. Go to your picnic basket, we couldn't think of a better name, so when you get to yours at 6:15 PM. You will say Tante Claire (A snort from Chloe who knew a little French!) And a minute later thousands of ants will deploy from the basket you all will quickly run away with the crowd." They all nodded as the twins smiled, "Now go my miens, go do the worst." They grouped walked out of the lavatory.  
"Ok, everyone go to your spots! Hermione and Chloe go to the picnic basket next to the great hall. Ron and Harry on the staircase on the second floor. Fred the library, Lee the dungeon, and me to my spot which I won't disclose." George said taking off in the opposite direction of the others.  
"Bonne Chance," Chloe whispered as the group separated. Hermione and Chloe walked to the great hall and they spotted a small basket the size of their fist on the floor. "Okay, its 6:14," Chloe said looking at Fossil Dragon Motion Watch, "Do we say it together?"  
"I think so." Hermione said as Chloe's watch turned to 6:15, "In one.two.three. Tante Claire!" A moment went by and nothing happened, Chloe looked at Hermione.  
"Did we do it wrong?" Chloe asked as a small hole opened from the top of the box. Then, one abnormally large ant came crawling out of it, followed by another then another. Soon, it was an out stream of ants. Hermione screamed as they got to an inch of her shoe. "Don't worry remember the charm." Hermione nodded her head, but still looked wary of the ants. Chloe and Hermione watched as the ants marched into the Great Hall, they watched as the girls from each table screamed and ran for the door. Chloe and Hermione followed suit as they saw ants following from the stairs. Ron and Harry soon followed. "I don't like ants," Ron said running to catch up with Hermione and Chloe. As soon as they were safely outside, they found a nice spot under the stars. "So, that was interesting." Hermione said looking at Chloe.  
"Yeah, who knew that Fred and George could get ants that BIG!" Ron agreed as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, Chloe why do I feel that you're keeping thousands of secrets from us?" Harry blurted out.  
"Because I only answer questions, I tell any one who asks 'good' questions the answer. But, I give nothing over what is asked." Chloe said smartly in the dark. Many groups were starting to gather sitting in the grass. Many people were jumping around itching; Fred, George, and Lee came over. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Chloe is that you?" Fred joked.  
"That was great!" Lee laughed.  
"Oh yeah, we saw Filch hitting the ants with a broomstick. It started to fly away with him and the ants!" George said rolling.  
"Hilarious, I'm sure but don't you three have something that you really wanted to attend to." Chloe said smartly.  
"OUCH! We just wanted to thank you and wish you luck on your operations of mischief." Fred said as they all turned around and left. 


	11. Truth, Dare, or Lie?

Chapter 11: Truth, Dare, or Lie?  
  
"So," Ron started as Dumbledore and McGonagall came out of the castle.  
  
"Since we have been invaded I believe we will be unable to spend the night in the castle, so will do a muggle sort thing of 'camping'." A gentle whisper brushed over the crowd of students. "We have tents, that aren't like muggle tents." As soon as he spoke a pile of rolled up tents with the Hogwarts crest appeared to his left. "Four to a tent, if you noticed that some tents are black and others are gray. The boys will not allowed in the gray tents, visa versa with girls and the black tents. And no setting up your tents too close to the dark forest." He stopped speaking as the whispers started again.  
  
"And there will be teachers patrolling all night. So, there will be no funny business. You may start a fire near your tent, we will have some sort of breakfast tomorrow." McGonagall finished as she started handing out tents.  
  
"Come on let's get a tent," Chloe said standing up and running to the front of the line that started to form. She came running back with two tents, "One for you two, and one for us, who will we invite to share with us Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know?" Hermione said starting to unfold the tent.  
  
"Well, can you two set up our tent while we find some people?" Chloe asked as Ron nodded yes. Harry was wary of this because he remembers the last time he had to set up a tent. It was the year before at the Quidditch Cup, Hermione and him had to most of the work because they were the only ones with experience or Hermione was the only one with experience. So as Chloe and Hermione ran off Harry and Ron started to unfold the tents. As they unfold the directions fell out, they were on a small paper the size of their palms. It read Unfurlus. "Do you want to try it?" Ron asked cautiously.  
  
"Sure," Harry said taking out his wand, "Unfurlus!" And the tent popped up right in the spot they left it. Ron soon repeated it to the other tent. Soon the whole school got the hang of it. Soon, Chloe and Hermione returned followed by two other girls, Ginny and Luna Lovegood. "Hi Harry." Ginny waved, as they got closer.  
  
"Hello Harry and friend." Luna greeted as they got to they got to the two tents.  
  
"I believe you all know each other, but who are you two gonna share your tent with?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Um.I don't know," Ron said looking at Harry inquisitively as two boys walked up to them.  
  
"Harry can we share your tent?" One of the boys asked sheepishly.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked because he couldn't see them clear because of the darkness starting to surround them.  
  
"Oh, I'm Oric Wood. Oliver Wood's younger brother, we never met but he talked about you all the time. And still does." The young man came into view. He had brown hair that came a little below his ears and brown eyes. He was wear a gray turtle necked sweater.  
  
"What year are you in?" Harry said astonished.  
  
"Fourth, he never introduced us, but you seem to be the only on with any extra room."  
"Who's your friend?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Oh, this is Zacharias Smith," Oric introduced as a tall skinny blond boy. Which got a squeal from Ginny.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," Zacharias said blushing a little receiving a little wave from Ginny.  
  
"Okay, I guess you can stay with us but no funny business with my sister." Ron said evil eyed.  
  
"Okay man, jeez." Zacharias said putting his hands up innocently.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is introduced why don't we all sit around the fire and sing kombaya." Chloe said sarcastically, "Did you guys even make a fire?" Harry and Ron shook their heads. "I guess I have to do everything!" Chloe sat down next to a couple of sticks and whispered to them. As she did they started to crackle and a fire appeared on the sticks. "Put some rocks in a circle." As they did she laid the burning sticks in the center. "Go find more wood." Harry and Ron soon collected a butt load of firewood that would last the night. "Well, since our homework is in the castle I think we should play a game!" Chloe said sitting on the ground.  
"Not, spin the bottle again!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"No I was thinking more of like Truth or Dare." Chloe smiled evilly.  
  
"Okay," came a chorus of voice from the eight people. Chloe started by asking Hermione, "truth or Dare?" Hermione picked truth and ended up spilling her guts about her the "crush" she had on Harry in first year. It went around for an hour with no exciting stuff, when only Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left because the others had grown tired. "Now that the kiddies are gone, we can get to the good stuff no more, who was your first kiss crap!" Chloe smiled.  
  
"What other stuff is there to talk about?" Hermione asked questioning Chloe from across the fire.  
  
"Well, um.like um.." Chloe thought, "At my old friends always knew the worst stuff to ask.  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked intently.  
  
"Like," Chloe thought for awhile and laughed slightly, "If you were a stick of butter were would you be spread?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked around at each other, and Chloe laughed. "Really, Hermione if you were a stick of butter where would you be spread?"  
  
"Um." Hermione just sat there for a minute, "Okay, Tom Felton's toast!"  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Chloe giggled her head off.  
  
"Who?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.  
  
"Tom Felton!" Hermione explained, "You don't know who Tom Felton is???"  
  
"NO!" Harry and Ron said together again, "Stop doing that! NO YOU STOP! AHHHH!"  
  
"He's a British actor, he was in The American Movie The Borrowers and Anna and the King. He's simply splendid." Hermione answered. "Chloe since you think it is so funny, same question."  
  
"Fine," Chloe gave in still fighting the sporadic giggling fits, "Orlando Bloom's Cracker Barrel biscuit." Hermione and Chloe started to crack up together.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, "Girls," they shrugged. After about ten minutes of Hermione and Chloe crackling Ron had to do something, "Okay, what happened to Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Sorry Ron, you continue please," Chloe said wiping the tears from her eyes carefully. "Good," Ron sat up and asked Chloe, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth, I think I've done enough dares for this evening!" She laughed staring at Ron intently.  
  
"Do you like me, and if you don't who do you like?" Ron smiled a mischievous smile.  
  
"Ron, I.. I don't like you, I was trying to make Draco angry, and I like," she gulped the biggest gulp ever written, "Harry!" Her face could have been mistaken for a tomato she was so red. Harry smiled and looked away, he had secretly liked her ever since the day Hermione and Chloe had started getting along. But, now Ron had a sad face on, when Chloe began, "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
Hermione looked up and stared at her, "dare!"  
  
"Kiss Ron, we all know you like him!" Chloe said bluntly. Ron was the tomato now and Hermione was a crimson apple (Sorry I'm eating and my mind is on foods! () Hermione puckered her lips and closed in on Ron's. He mimicked and their lips touched gently then passionately soon they were making out. They had no interest in anything but that, so Harry and Chloe began to talk, "So, do you think it's late enough?"  
  
"What, I mean for what?" Harry said suddenly getting real nervous.  
  
"Shaving cream?" Chloe laughed.  
  
"OH yeah, those two won't be any help, do you still want to do it with only me?"  
  
"Of course, lets go." *Author's Note: HI! Wow, another Chapter done how time flies, but it took me like 2 months! We'll I hope you like it. Actually I like it so if you don't I could give a care less. But, I would love to hear about why you think I don't have any business writing anything! Well, if your thinking WHY THE HECK I wasted ALL MY TIME in the earlier Chapters making it look like Chloe liked Ron.I don't I think I changed my mind! I do that A LOT! If you haven't noticed! But, I like it so far you? Read and Review! Love + Peace = ( Love to ALL! * 


	12. Bad to Good to Worse

Chapter 12: Bad to Good to Worse  
'So, we join our Heroes as they are coming to a large black tent admitting rumbling snores into the cool fall air. Chloe's hair has come back to it's normal color of black with thin Red highlights in it. Giving her a burglar look in her black pajamas. Harry looks like a good boy in his Hogwarts issued plaid pajamas with the school's crest on it and EVERYTHING! (* COUGH * GEEK * COUGH *) Chloe had made a crack early about if he had cut the footsies off or did he have them specially tailored without them. She got a VERY evil glare.'  
"Okay, Harry, here's three cans, that should take care of Goyle. I'll get Crabbe and who ever gets done first gets to get MALFOY!" Chloe whispered evilly in Harry's ear. Harry nodded taking the three cans of Menthol Shaving Cream. Chloe led the way into the tent quietly not making a sound. Harry followed not so softly wishing he hadn't worn his school shoes in the dewy grass and now on the 'Wizard Plastic Blend' tent. But, he still moved quickly to the huge almost Dudley sized lump in the to the far left while Chloe went for the Dudley sized lump to the far right. As Harry squirted the soft white foamy mint smelling cream all over Goyle's face. Chloe did the same to Crabbe. It was really weird when they both finished at the same time and they looked at each other. So, they stepped out of the tent to decide who gets to 'get' Malfoy. "I've had to put up with his TOURCHER ever since 1st year." Harry argued softly.  
"I have witnesses that are willing to testify that he has been looking, no not looking, STARING at my beautiful ASS!" Chloe complained.  
"We have a long drawn out revenge thing going." Harry pointed out as Chloe looked back into the tent to see if the victims had heard them YET, "And this will SO take the cake."  
"Wait," Chloe said yanking her head out of the tent, "Who's the forth person?"  
Harry poked his head in and out again, "I don't know, you check it out."  
"That is no job for a lady, I vote Harry." Chloe smiled putting her hands on her hips.  
"I vote Chloe." Harry smiled back at her crossing his arms.  
"Oh well, majority wins you go." Chloe smiled wider.  
"What? It's even one to one!"  
"No, I'm a lady I get votes!"  
"That's just," Harry started but stare the look in Chloe's eyes like 'I CAN beat the crap out of you AND we both KNOW IT' (I hate those looks), "Fine! But, nice lady you turned out to be." So he went into the tent and tip toed silently next to the unknown mass. He crouched over the heap of person and looked at the greasy face that lay there. On the white pillow lay the face of Snape. Harry skipped as quietly as possible to the opening of the tent. "Oh my gosh you won't believe who it is!"  
"Who?" Chloe asked trying to see over Harry's shoulder into the tent.  
"Snape," Harry whispered giddily.  
"You take Malfoy, I need to take on Snape!" Chloe said handing Harry on can of Shaving cream, before Harry could question her actions. She swept past him into the blackness of the tent. The snore grew dimmer as the two-baby whale sized masses fell into a deeper sleep. The only other sound was the small hiss of the shaving cream cans. As Chloe's can emptied, Chloe threw it on the ground and had a silent laugh looking at her work of art on the long nosed teacher. She ran out of the tent happier then she had been in a long time. She hadn't felt so free in months since she had been taken from her home, her mother, her friends, and all she knew. She was running threw the black and gray tents row by row. Her black velvet pajamas rippling in the crisp fall air, she only looked back once and saw the only thing she wanted to see following her, Harry. Chloe's hair swirled in the air into her face and away, the red soon began to fade and she was left with her black hair. As she ran faster and faster past the Whomping Willow her shiny black hair began to grow like the wind was pulling it from her hair. Her eyes turned to a soft blue as she passed Hagrid's house and Harry began to catch up with her. She smiled as she began to slow to a light jog and Harry sped up to come up to her. As he finally reached her, her grabbed her by the waist and they fell onto a nice patch of moss near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They landed lightly side by side, and there lips touched. Their lips met again and again. The rose from lying down to sitting, their lips still united as Harry reached around Chloe's back and Chloe's arms around Harry neck. As Harry looked into Chloe's face it looked differently then he had ever seen it before. The fall back again, in the dimness of the night. They laid there kissing in the moonlight. When, there was a rumbling and the ground began to shake, they both sat up. They looked around and as they looked into the forest they saw the most beautiful site a silvery ribbon was emerging from the trees, beautiful unicorns began to pass them by hundreds of them. Followed by centaurs, phoenixes, wolves, and a large amount of spiders. The whole population of the Forbidden Forrest was on the move. While, Harry stared in wonder at what was passing them, Chloe was concentrating on the back of the herd. "Grab me hand, and follow me where ever I go!" Chloe yelled over the sound of hooves, grunts, and nays. Harry nodded as he grabbed Chloe's hand. As soon as he did she took of like a shot, running here and there. Dodging trees, creatures, and everything else that seem to jump in their way. At last she stopped for a moment, but before Harry had the time to catch his breath, she grabbed onto a unicorn and was riding bare back. She used all her strength to pull Harry onto the back of the majestic creature. She finally got him settled be hide her, "HOLD ON TO MY WAIST!" She yelled be hide her to Harry, who had no problem with that. She held onto the Unicorn's main and started to whisper into it's ear. "Run my sweet, I owe you more then, my life if you can do this." The unicorn seem to understand because it started to run faster then the rest and soon made it's way to the front of the stampede. "SHOOT OF SOME FLARES OR SPARKS OR SOMETHING LOUD TO WAKE THE TEACHERS UP!" Chloe yelled at Harry, who grabbed his wand and let off red, yellow, blue, and purple sparks that gave off different type of whistling sounds as they went up. The unicorn was now ahead of the pack by at least 6 yards. "EVERYONE TO THE CASTLE! EVERYONE TO THE CASTLE!" Chloe was yelling as they reached the outskirts of the tents, "EVERYONE TO THE CASTLE! EVERYONE TO THE CASTLE!" Her hair started to shorten and her eyes became darker and darker. "HARRY RIDE TO THE CASTLE AND TELL THE TEACHERS THAT A ARMY OF ERKLINS, POGREBINS, AND RED CAPS ARE EMERGING FROM THE FOREST! GOT IT?" Chloe yelled at Harry. "YES!" Harry yelled back. "Good, LET GO!" Chloe said as Harry released her hips. She jumped off the unicorn and onto the ground into a cat-like position. Students were surfacing from there tents to see what the commotion was. "GO TO THE CASTLE! FIFTH, SIXTH, and SEVENTH YEARS REHERSE YOU SIMPLY HEXES ON THE WAY UP THERE! WE WILL NEED THEM!" Chloe yelled at the droopy-eyed students, "COME ON MOVE IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?" Chloe screamed as they stood there staring at her, "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" That got the student's attention and they started fleeing for their lives. Soon, the teachers were coming into the front lines were Chloe was. They were all dressed in their pajamas (Most of them in the same Plaid Pajamas with the crest and the footsies) other barely dressed at all. "Chloe, get up to the castle with the other students!" Snape said grabbing her shoulder. He was covered head to toe in shaving cream, and Chloe couldn't help laughing. "Have a shaving cream accident or did the barber just not your face?" She asked between laughs. "We'll talk about that AFTER I protect the school and you go and ACT like a student for once!" Snape snarled. "Uncle, I can fight!" Chloe argued as the stampede started to turn away from the tents and be hide the herd appeared a ghastly group of horrible looking creatures none of the higher then 3 feet high. Erklings with their small elf like bodies, pogrebins in a line of rock look-alikes, and the Red caps with their caps drying in the early morning air. "There will be blood shed tonight!" Chloe grinned and kneeled to the ground, all the fire pits sprang to life with new flame lighting the grounds fully letting the warriors see their opponents. "Simple Hexes, will take them out, and if the Pogrebins get in the way just kick them." Chloe joked as the mini- warriors of the DARK LORD crashed threw the make shift campgrounds. The black and gray tents trampled by many feet that pounded the ground. Chloe looked at them still in her kneeling position, "From the fires of my father, bring me his sword of fire and light. Before the eyes of mortals to defend the honor of GOOD!" She leapt up and in clutched in her hand was a black sword, incrusted with rubies, ambers, and other reddish jewels never harvested by man. As she held it the black glinted in the setting moon. Her hair was turning bright red and her eyes redder and redder. And she let out a whistle and the unicorn she had ridden up to the castle came up to her and she grabbed hold of the creature once more. "Let us fly again, my beautiful into the face of dark into the land of Danger. Let us crush our enemy into the land where our friends once skipped merrily. Let us ride to Victory!" Chloe held the sword aloft and started the charge. * Boy, oh BOY! What a chapter! Oh yea.I'm gonna keep you waiting for the next piece just because it's fun to see you suffer! Just kidding actually I'm a bit on the tired side at the moment. So, I think I'll leave you hanging till the next time! ( I really need peoples input on this! COME ON GUYS.. INPUT! REVIEW! JUDGE ME! GRADE ME! (Thank you to the people that caught that A.K.A. you Simpson watchers out there!) So.till next time of unbelievably horrible writing! BYE BYE * 


	13. Flaming Glory

Chapter 13: Flaming Glory  
As she rushed the field, there was the sound of a shoot and it hit her fully in the back of the head. The last thing she saw was the ground coming closer and closer and hitting it with a hallow thump.  
  
------*---------*---------*--------*---------*--------*---------*---------*- --------*---------*-----  
Chloe awoke and gazed around the room silently. When, she looked at her own bed Chloe saw that she wasn't alone. Harry was sleeping, with his chest rising and falling softly as his head was cushioned on their interlocked hands. She gently sat up and started flicking his hair with her thumb. She messed with Harry's hair till his bangs went to one side and revealed his scar. With soft eyes she looked upon the scar she had read in some many books. She careful bought her free hand's pointer-finger to it and traced it murmuring, "The boy who lived." Delicately she bent down and kissed the thin scar, which had made this boy famous. Lovingly she smoothed his hair back down in it's original place.  
She looked up at the hospital wing, it was dark it smelled heavily of oxide and molded pumpkin juice. She sniffed the air trying to remember what her old school had smelled like, "Burnt Feathers and wild flowers." She smiled as she could remember Dana and herself, sitting in their reserved beds at her old school's Hospital Wing. Chloe remembered when Buteo lineatus would lose a feather, on a trip from their mom's to their beds. So for fun they would burn it for fun. (Actually the burning part wasn't the fun thing. I t was more fun when the Head Nurse Mrs. Neva would come in and worry that Chloe had burst into flames again. But, OPPS back to the story) Then, Chloe thought of the wild flowers and of Médor and Guy. Médor and Guy would pick them and send them up to their Hospital window on doves with sweet messages tied to their legs. Chloe, your spirit sets my heart aflame. ~Médor and Dana, your skin is fair as the moon and as cold as the bitter winter frost. ~Guy Harry's head began to slip off their hands and onto the colorless sheets. His dark messy hair reminded her of Médor's. Harry's green eyes though brighter then Médor's but still the same color genre, but Médor's spirit couldn't hold a candle to Harry's. Heavily she laid herself back down, scratching the insides of her memory. Regaining memories of Blanc Etroile, the halls hade with white marble, frozen over to add an extreme glossy look that shimmered in the moonlight. The beautiful fountain in the courtyard that would splash joyously in the warm summer nights and then, frozen as if caught in a picture in the winter, that Dana and herself spent their nights throwing in pennies and Canadian coins wishing they weren't what they were years ago when they were just babes. She felt alone, in the big dark room with Harry's soft warm breath puffing on her skin. Now matter how hard she tried Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Could never replace Dana, Médor, or Guy. But, she could try, the burning soul inside her tore at her heart. Dana was her best friend, Médor was her boyfriend, and Guy is her comic relief guy. Chloe slipped off to sleep thinking of the fantastic adventures she had once had.  
  
------*---------*---------*--------*---------*--------*---------*---------*- --------*---------*-----  
  
"Potter OUT!" Snape yelled at Harry and Chloe bounced out of her skin almost landing on the floor.  
"Don't you yell at him!" Chloe recovered herself as Harry started to stand.  
"No, I have as much right as you do to be here!" Harry said sitting his skinny butt back into the chair.  
"You are not family, you are a stupid little boy that doesn't know what he is getting himself into." Snape shouted as his fist started to shake.  
"What do you think you are?" Harry spat, "Your nothing but a horrible teacher that put her here. She could have been killed by that army of evil little things."  
"You know nothing about it Potter, that army would have killed her either way. I protected her unlike you. Who ran away with his tail between his legs!" Snape snapped and then smugly stated, "You are not family Potter so don't use it as part of your defense."  
"You horrible, you hexed this poor girl and then you send her closest friend away from her in her hour of need."  
"I'm her uncle Potter, I think I know a little more about her situation then you do." Snape grinned as Harry looked from Snape to Chloe to Snape again, "And if you do not leave this room in the next five seconds I will see it that you are thrown out of this fine establishment and sent back to your muggle uncle and aunt." Snape laughed in his head as he saw that he had made the great Harry Potter squirm, Snape knew he didn't have the power to throw Harry out but Harry didn't. So, Harry got up and went to the door looking at his feet. Snape couldn't resist hurting him more at his low point, "Potter!" Harry turned around happy that he might have a chance at staying.  
"Yes, Professor." Harry thought it would be appropriate to be polite to use Professor if it could keep him here.  
"I'll call you back if she is in need," Snape's grin went to a smile, "For an a emergence snog!" Harry was furious but he thought his future was at stake so he exited the room, leaving Chloe and her Uncle all alone.  
Chloe glared up at her Uncle's greasy face, "Where is my father's sword?" She steamed, "I summoned it in my moment of glory and you used a spell or hexed on your niece! Taking my sword, pride, and glory."  
"You weren't listening to me," Snape glowered down at her in her bed, "I told you to go to the castle with the other students and you disobeyed me!"  
Chloe's eyes and hair began to turn red, "You took me from my home, my mother, and my friends to protect me from an Unseen Danger!"  
"You're half of a strong elemental being, a fire one at that! You're a sure target to be recruited by The Dark Lord. And as you saw he is creating an Army!" Snape yelled right into her face.  
Chloe flamed, really her hair burst into flames of red, yellow, and orange. Her body became iridescent. She was converted into a fire; in the flames you could see the out line of a girl. "I am a strong elemental and I could handle Voldemort, if an uncle of mine would stop controlling my every move." Came an angry voice from inside the fire body, "I am a mighty being, daughter of a high Fire elemental, and no mere mortal will overpower me."  
"You are half-mortal yourself, Chloe, and I see it in you. You will start taking your medicine under my supervision, your mother," Snape paused to let his words sting Chloe threw the flames, into her heart, "your mother asked me to look after you when she sent you here, that is what I am DOING!" The body's, inside the fire, eyes swelled and as one fell after another the fire flicked away and Chloe was left seating there crying. She gazed up at her uncle's face and she stared deep into his cold eyes, "My father's sword, where is it?"  
"Your room, medicine will be taken in the morning at eight and eight at night." Snape choked, "There's a Hogsmeade trip, the Sunday after Halloween. F you are good I'll let you go." Chloe nodded as she fell off her bed and ran for her bedroom. ***Wow.okay.please tell me if this story is getting annoying. I have put most of two hours into typing this out. A thanksgiving well spent??? Well, anyway I know Kelsey will be HAPPY! TTFN! R&R!*** 


	14. Miscellaneous

Chapter 14: Miscellaneous  
"I'm worried about Chloe," Harry told Ron and Hermione after he was sent away from the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione were sitting on a loveseat Hermione had conjured and they were holding hands. Harry was leaning against the fireplace with his head in the nook of his arm.  
  
Ron spoke up first, ""Bout time you worried about something, usually by this time of the year the three of us are on the case of the He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Name's next plan to kill you, Harry"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, " Harry, you like her, that explains it all." Harry looked up from his arm. Harry hadn't told them the disturbing news that their object of all their hatred, that wasn't on Voldemort of course, was Chloe's uncle.  
  
"Well I like you, but every time someone curses you I don't worry at all." Ron smiled at his strength.  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione said crossing her arms.  
  
Ron not noticing the disgust in her face kept going, "Yeah, like when you were cursed in second year and looked like a cat, that was like nothing."  
  
"Kiss him before he starts making a fool of himself," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Too late," Hermione said giving Ron a big wet one.  
  
"Uh." Ron was speechless. Hermione and Harry started to laugh about the blank expression on his face when a cold wind came threw the common room. As Chloe came through the portrait hole in a white Hogwarts hospital gown, Harry looked at her and ran to her side.  
  
"Chloe, thank god, are you alright?"  
  
"Sword, sword, I need my sword." Chloe fumed as she went into the Girls' dormitory.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I spent the whole night sleeping at your side. I'm also glad I stood up for you in the face of the devils' child!" Harry yelled at the stairs Chloe had yet gone up.  
  
Chloe climbed back down the stairs and came in an inch of Harry's nose, "Did I ask you? Did you hear me in my last breath on that field ask you to stand up to my uncle or spend the night by my side? Did you?" Chloe eyes glared but then she began to weep, "I am sorry Harry," she put her wet head onto his shoulder, "I am not myself at the moment, I need rest." She looked into his bright green eyes and he looked back into her leaking eyes. "Could you go get my clothes from the Hospital Wing, for me please?"  
  
"Sure, Chloe," Harry said giving her a hug and rubbed her back, "Hermione, put Chloe into bed give her some water. Ron you just sit there." Harry handed Chloe off to Hermione and Ron sat in the loveseat alone while, Harry ran for the Portrait hole, at the front of the room.  
  
Harry ran all the way to the Hospital Wing, with no one in sight. Harry went into the empty Hospital Wing and went straight to bed that just minutes before an elemental being had been interrogated by her uncle. But, that did not interest Harry at the moment; he was on a mission, 'Get Clothes!' That was on his mind. He searched the bed for the clothes and they weren't there, he went to the table at the end of her bed, and there was nothing. He ran his fingers through his black hair, Think Harry! So he went the bottom of the table at the side of his bed.  
  
There neatly stacked in a pile were her black pajamas. He picked them up and as he started to walk to the door a piece of paper feel out of the pocket. HE picked it up and curiosity over came him. He opened it and it read:  
  
Dear, Chloe  
  
So, you made it to London and you found your uncle. You must have started school by now too. I miss you. I'm all alone now sitting in courtyard, on our favorite fountain. OF course it's night and the wild flowers are in full bloom. The smell is almost over powering.  
Médor and Guy miss you too. Médor mostly, but I think Guy is brought down by him. I can barely stand it, any more. I'm alone no one is here. During the day the new nurse is afraid to come near me. I just made a discussion. I'm going to write to that headmaster of yours and ask if I can come there too. Look for Linus, Buteo lineatus, in the sky.  
  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a toilet bowl,  
Dana  
  
Harry stared blankly at the paper and he stuffed it back into the pocket and ran for the exit. As he ran next to the Great Hall and the posting boards he saw the schedule for the Hogsmeade trips. He quickly read that the next one was on the Sunday after Halloween. Which was next week, Halloween was that Friday then, on Sunday they would go to Hogsmeade and he could ask about the letter. If Snape would let Chloe, he had to, Harry thought to himself as he rushed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Gave Hermione the clothes to give to Chloe and he rushed over to Ron.  
  
"Ron," Harry yelled and Ron looked up from where he was seated, "Do you know when the next Hogsmeade trip is?"  
  
"Um," Ron thought as Harry sat down next to him, "Isn't it like the third or fourth of November?"  
  
"Third, the Sunday after Halloween." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Why'd you ask me then?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Just wanted to know if you knew." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Nice," Ron nodded, "Your in grips with reality."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your girlfriend is crying here eyes out in there," Ron pointed to the Girl dormitory and Harry just looked blankly at him, "On Hermione's shoulder." Harry just waited for Ron to spell it all out for him. "Not yours."  
  
"Who said she was my girlfriend?" Harry said a step late.  
  
"Come on, we saw you guys riding the unicorn! What were you two doing away from camp in the middle of the night anyway?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry smiled mischievously.  
  
"Harry, you are talking to Ron Weasley, I know that grin I've seen it on my brothers before, I want to know."  
  
"Well, it was weird all of a sudden she was running and I chased her for some reason, I don't know why. But, when I caught up with her I just grabbed her and started kissing her, but then we were interrupted by that army of things."  
  
"Oh, not what I thought but I assume a lot."  
  
"Of course," Harry laughed, "Now, what were you hinting about earlier?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron remembered, "My girlfriend is comforting your girlfriend and-"  
  
"Who said you and Hermione are an item?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Shut up, Harry!" Harry stopped and listened to Ron, "Part of having a girlfriend is spending TIME with your girlfriend, right?" Harry nodded and Ron continued, "Well, if BOTH of our girlfriends are in there then, neither of us gets the perks of having a girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Right, but what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Go, comfort, let me have my girlfriend, you have yours. Instead of them getting each other and me getting you."  
  
"So much of what you said right then, either made no sense or sounded totally wrong." Ron threw a couch pillow at him and Harry went to the stairs that led up to the Girls' Dormitory. "Oh Hermione!" There was no answer, "Hermione you need to get down here!" There was no answer and Ron came over.  
  
Ron whispered in Harry's ear, "Tell her I need her she'll defiantly come down then."  
  
"Hermione, Ron is in desperate need, he thinks he ate a poisonous mushroom."  
  
When, there was no answer, Ron exclaimed, "A poisonous mushroom?"  
  
"You put me on the spot, and those things can be very dangerous."  
  
"Fine, tell her I might die."  
  
"Hermione, he says there's a bright light and he thinks he's going to walk toward it." No answer, "Hermione, Professor McGonagall is here and she's talking about some paper of yours and she might give you low marks on if you don't come down here right now!" The sound of fast footsteps echoed from the stairway above and Hermione was at the bottom before anyone could say, Gottcha!  
  
"What Professor," Hermione said then, she looked around and saw the staring eyes of everyone but Professor McGonagall, "What are you two trying to do?"  
  
"Um." Harry coughed, "Should I help with Chloe seeing that she's my girlfriend."  
  
"Who said you two are a couple?" Hermione almost shouted, "And what do you have to do with this Ron? I need to get back to Chloe, she needs a girlfriend right now, not two idiots such as yourselves." She ran back upstairs. Leaving Harry and Ron to their own devices.  
  
"That turned our well," Ron huffed.  
  
"Hey," Harry roared, "It wasn't my fault! Not like ask her to be like that. It wasn't even my idea."  
  
"Fine, calm down."  
  
"Okay," Harry sat back down and so did Ron, "Do we have homework?"  
  
"A little bit, we could get it done tomorrow if we wanted to."  
  
"I was hoping the ants would eat it or something." Harry looked down his hands.  
  
"Yeah, how did the Professors get them under control so fast? Fred and George were like planning like a whole weekend."  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Harry and Ron got up and went over to a dark corner that Fred, George, and Lee had almost claimed for their own. They had almost set off enough dung bombs over there to make sure anyone with half a nose wouldn't set foot near it. As they came close Fred, George, and Lee groaned and shuffled some papers around.  
  
"What do you two want?" George rolled his eyes.  
  
"How did the ants get cleared up to quickly?" Harry asked politely.  
  
While, Ron pounded his fist on a table near by, "we know you know, and we want to know what you know NOW!"  
  
"Okay first, Ron no more sugar for you and Harry um.we undid the jinx. We saw the danger and we undid it. The teachers thanked us and we got off with a warning. We had a duty to our fellow students." Fred chimed in.  
  
"Oh, well okay," Harry turned to Ron, "You better listen to your brother." Ron rolled his eyes and started to walk away because the smell was getting to him and Harry followed him.  
  
------*---------*---------*--------*---------*--------*---------*--------- *---------*---------*-----  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled, right as he put his nightshirt over his head. It was Sunday night. Hermione and Chloe had been MIA all for the whole weekend. Ron poked his head out of his curtains groggily.  
  
"What Harry?" Ron asked shaking his head.  
  
"I found a letter in Chloe's pocket!"  
  
"When? Do you have a pair of her pants up her?"  
  
"NO, Saturday when I went to get her stuff from the Hospital Wing! It was from this person."  
  
"Was it a guy or girl?"  
  
"Um.Dana can be a guy and girl name right?"  
  
"Ya," He rubbed his eyes a couple times, "So, are you going to ask her about it?"  
  
"Well," Harry shrugged as he started to lie down in his bed. "I was thinking at Hogsmeade."  
  
"Well, that could do," Ron, yawned lying back down in his bed, "What if it is a guy?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry dimmed his light and went to sleep thinking of what he would do.  
  
***I am GREAT! **COUGH 'NOT' COUGH** Okay.did you like it? Well, don't talk to the Computer Screen it's weird OR Talk to yourself in your head it's weird too. Review.it's a little bit more normal! Of course who wants to be normal? (NOT ME!) Whoa! I'm going to calm down and take a break! This is freaking me out! Thanks for comments and if you don't comment ::EVIL GLARE:: to you! :P Okay.leaving BYE! ~Alasse Cerebrindal~*** 


	15. Fairies, Princesses, and the ExPlayboy B...

Chapter 15: ~Fairies, Princesses, and the Ex-Playboy Bunny~  
  
"Vampires are extremely rare now a days. For a great fear of them rose against them in Europe, vampire hunters were given rewards the Ministry of Magic. Usually 100 Galleons per bag of dust. The dust would be put threw test to prove it was once a vampire and the hunter would get the money. So the feeling of danger setting in the Vampires fled to America and started turning many Americans into part of their undead race." Professor Harrod stood at the front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Miss Harrod had started this year being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was a good teacher but she wasn't Professor Lupin. She tried to make it interesting but when you start a new section you have to take notes. Professor Harrod was an American herself and felt very strongly about the Vampire problem in America. But, that was not why she had stopped. She had stopped because a hand had raised, the first time in the whole year someone had a question in the middle of a lecture.  
  
'Are they actually listening?' Harrod thought to herself as she called on the girl in the back that had raised her hand, "Yes, Chloe?"  
  
"Is there still a price on Vampire heads?" Chloe quivered at the sound of her voice asking the question.  
  
"I do believe, and in America they have tried to get prices on them too. But, the government is really too poor to afford it."  
  
"In Canada too?" Chloe asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes," Harrod nodded, "But it's never carried through because one U.S. dollar equals 3 sickles and 15 Knuts, so 100 Galleons is actually 482 U.S. dollars and 14 cents. So it would cost too much. But, they have been working on keeping track of Vampires and who their victims are. As long as they create no new Vampires and the government provides blood for them to drink they get along fine. But, there have been rebel Vampires that kill and then create their own army of evil uncontrollable vampires so they have no choice but to send the wooden stakes after them." The bell rang for dinner, on that dark stormy Halloween night. "Read pages 200 to page 266 on Vampires Descriptions. I want a 300-word report on 'Telling People from Vampires.' Have a good weekend and Happy Halloween.  
  
The whole class noisily got up from their desks and gathered their papers. Chloe slowly got up and put her books and papers in her The Cheat bag. Hermione as too busy chatting with Ron and Harry to notice the worried look in her face.  
  
Chloe swung her bag over her shoulder and started to leave the room. "Chloe, wait a minute," Hermione said stopping her, "It's Halloween you have to come down and celebrate."  
  
"Who said?" Chloe said continuing for the door.  
  
"We do, and we won't let you do it any other way." Ron said pointing to Hermione, Harry, and himself.  
  
"Fine," Chloe smiled as they walked directly in front of her so she could to run away. "But, let me change first." The quartet walked down the Grand Hall. They were almost blinded by the bright colors of everyone's costumes. Chloe, Hermione, Ron and Harry squeezed part a tango dancer, an over sized parrot, a person who looked like a mini-Krum, and a couple girls that had the same costume on but one in blue, one in yellow, and on in red. They seemed to be fairies, with real flapping wings. Finally, they mad it to the Gryffindor Dormitory.  
  
"We'll meet you down here in ten minutes." Chloe smiled at Harry for the first time in a week.  
  
"Okay, Ron lets go get ready." Harry and Ron jumped into their costumes in about two minutes so they made it downstairs in the common room just in time to see most of the other kids costumes.  
  
"Harry," Ron said after a minute of sitting, "I've counted like eight princesses so far." "I've counted five faeries, including the girls downstairs, and three couples of Tarzan and Janes."  
  
"That's nothing," Chloe said from behind them, "In the bathroom there are four more princesses, two more fairies, five angels, two elves, a queen, one of every Spice Girl, and I thought I saw a Brittany Spears look-a-like oh wait she's behind me."  
  
"Shut up," Hermione snapped, "You also forgot, the ten thousand bottles of hairspray, twenty-two ten pound bags of sparkles, and every book from the library on how to make you Sparkle."  
  
Ron and Harry turned around to see Hermione and Chloe standing side by side. Hermione had her hair tied in pigtails very high on her head. She was also wearing a white button down shirt and a green plaid mini-skirt. "I am not a Brittany Spears Look-a-Like!" Hermione stopped her foot.  
  
"Could have fooled me!" Chloe laughed. She was dressed in a Playboy Bunny outfit, except instead of it being white it was black.  
  
"Aren't those supposed to be white?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, those are Playboy Bunnies," Chloe assured him, "I'm an Ex-Playboy Bunny!"  
  
"And I love your costume Hermione," Harry complimented Hermione, "But what are you?"  
  
"A Catholic School Girl." Hermione did a little curtsy.  
  
"Yeah, at least it's better then yours!" Chloe exclaimed. "We have a Chuddly Cannon Fan and a Harry Potter!"  
  
"That took a lot of hard work, Harry." Hermione said, "Come on I don't want to be late!" Ron afforded his arm to escort Hermione and Harry to Chloe.  
  
"Thank you, good sir," Chloe nodded taking his arm. Hermione and Ron led the way out of the Common Room. To the Great Hall.  
  
***Okay, short CHAPTER! But, it all has a purpose. BYE!*** 


	16. Things that go Boom in the Night

Chapter 16: ~Things that go Boom in the Night~  
  
Chloe watched Hermione's pigtails swing to and fro. As the group walked own the stairs toward the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione chatted softly, with Hermione flicking her hair every once in awhile.  
  
Chloe has spent most of the walk studying their behavior. Ron would make a joke and Hermione would toss her head back to laugh. She'd touch his arm. He'd lean in closer for a response. Chloe completely ignored her escort. Until she glanced over at him and saw he was looking at her.  
  
"Chloe?" Harry whispered.  
  
This is what she had been avoiding 'explanations.' Since the first day she stood in front of the Transfiguration class to when she summoned her father's sword out of the ground, questions from the mouths of her new friends. Then, the explanations building up in her head but, only lies and limited truths would spill from the cracks and spill out her mouth. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine."  
  
"I love your costume."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem!" Harry laughed at how weird Chloe was acting. "Is Snape really you-"  
  
"Yes," Chloe said quickly, "My mother's brother."  
  
"Do you like him?" Chloe shrugged as they entered the Great Hall. The reflection of all the lights on the sparkles hit their eyes and their pupils shrunk. "The fire of a thousand suns," Chloe muttered as they walked in the black and orange decorated hall.  
  
There were costumes of every size, color, and shape. Princesses, Princes, Quidditch players, and so many other wonderful costumes to observe, Luna was wearing a white sweat suit with a patch of yellow on the front. She was also wearing devil horns and holding a pitchfork. When, Ron inquired what it was she rolled her eyes and said, "I'm a deviled egg," she giggled, "You get it?"  
  
Ron looked warily over at Harry and made a quick retreat to sit down next to Hermione. Harry and Chloe sat on the opposite side of them near the end.  
  
The feast hadn't begun because two chairs at the head table were empty. The one in the center, and one off to the right, everyone knew who sat at each. Dumbledore and Snape, two people who barely ever missed meals. Snape usually used it to watch over Chloe and Dumbledore loved to watch the pupils eat, laugh, and be joyful. But, each was empty and McGonagall looked as though she might get up and leave too.  
  
Hermione was the first to notice, "Where's Dumbledore?"  
  
"More importantly where's Snape?" Ron growled, "We won't start eating till they get here." Ron pouted while the others continued to ponder.  
  
"Maybe they're making sure nothing bad will happen tonight." Chloe stared up at the table, "You know, so nothing like what happened a week ago happens."  
  
"I may riot," Ron sulked, "That would be a big problem!"  
  
"Maybe," Harry thought out loud, "Dumbledore just lost track of time! Or very urgent business."  
  
"Yes," Chloe agreed, "important business." She stared around at the crowd. They were starting to notice the absent headmaster and potion teacher. Their heads started bob from side to side whispering about it to their neighbors.  
  
As the noise grew louder in the four tables about the missing people, a door near the front table opened and two people scurried out of it. The first one looked drenched. Soaked with rainwater, the second was dry. But, he looked very pale and worried. They took their seats silently, and then Dumbledore stood up. He raised his glass, and took a swig.  
  
"Life is never fair," Dumbledore hummed, "And some things never happen when they should."  
  
"Here, here," Many of the students and teachers mumbled.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore shouted tossing the rest of his drink down his throat. The shining gold plates, turned dark with the golden gleam of smoked hams, turkeys, and chicken. The bowls were filled to the brim with sugary delights, and the pitchers were filled with the sweetest pumpkin juice ever made.  
  
While the other students loaded their plates with the goodies, and drank heavily, Chloe looked up at the ceiling. "It's raining."  
  
"Yes," Ron mumbled through his full mouth, "So?"  
  
Lightning flashed across the ceiling of the Great Hall, and the candles dimmed for a second. Then, they brightened again. "That was strange." Harry mumbled looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"That's not the only strange thing," Hermione started to go pale, "What happened to the bats?" They all looked up to the ceiling, the usual fake bats were not in their places. They were not flapping happily like usual. They weren't even there.  
  
Ron trying to find logic in the wrong places whispered, "Maybe they threw them out. Mum and Dad said they were older then them."  
  
"Ron, you don't just throw out a gift from Transylvania!" Hermione grasped, "Those were hand crafted, a gift from a Wizarding School there. It's a very small school no more then a hundred students. But, I can not believe they would do that."  
  
"How'd you know that they were a gift from a small Wizarding School in Transylvania?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Hogwarts a History," Hermione hummed happily.  
  
"Of course," Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes.  
  
"It actually has a lot of useful information in it," Hermione went on, "How else would I know that Hogwarts was built on an ancient burial ground for a Cult?"  
  
"Really?" Ron and Harry instantly got back into the conversation.  
  
"No," Hermione smiled, "You would know that if you read the book."  
  
They all went back to eating. Chloe stared up at the ceiling; cautiously she watched a hawk land on a rafter. "Bad Buteo lineatus!" Chloe mumbled to herself as she took a Kinder Egg TM from the basket in front of her.  
  
She gently unwrapped the white and orange foil. To the creamy chocolate that was inside, she broke it in half and started to chomp on it as she opened the orange egg. In the egg was a small sculpture of Éowyn, the strong Shield Maiden of Rohan.  
  
Chloe smiled at the small fighting figure in her palm. Éowyn was always her favorite character in the Lord of the Rings. As she gazed at the young woman, the candles flickered as another bolt of lightning raced across the ceiling. "I need your bravery tonight Éowyn!" Chloe laughed and stuck the small toy into her purse and drank some pumpkin juice.  
  
The candle went low, and five bolts of lightning stung across the sky, fireworks of static electricity. The candles dimmed so Chloe could barely see Hermione, sitting right in front of her. A few panic voices started to arise.  
  
When, the front doors to Great Hall crashed opened as the biggest firework of them all streaked the sky in a great display. Standing in the open doors was a figure, still as the dead. Gasp arose from the brave few in the crowds of cowards who sat in silence. The figure moved forward and the gasps grew quiet. "Boo!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the hall of young students, the started to panic. The Princesses began to shriek and cry. The Prince yelled and fell into small balls under the tables. While the others, ran around in panic until a loud voice rang over the panic.  
  
"DANA!" Chloe sang over the panic, "Oh my dear, DANA!" Chloe ran to the figure in a giant bear hug. "I can't believe it! You're here, at Hogwarts! In England, you're HERE!"  
  
"Chloe," The figure hissed, "I'm here yes, I am here." She hugged Chloe back.  
  
"Lights," Chloe whispered under her breath and the candles sprang to their brightest. And the awes started as the looked at an Ex-Play Boy Bunny hugging a muddy traveler. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!" Chloe started to lead Dana up to the Head Table.  
  
As Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat, "Everybody, we have another transferred student from AMERCIA! Dana Hart and if you think we've been having fun this year. You can just WAIT!"  
  
Dana smiled showing very big canines, "Hello everybody!"  
  
"Hello Dr. Nick! Opps.Dana!" The whole student body yelled.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you," Dana smiled widely as she searched the crowd, "BUTEO LINEATUS! BUTEO!" Dana called and the hawk came swooping down onto her arm. She whispered into his ear and it took again. In a great display of feathers, it went straight for it's target and landed right on Malfoy's shoulder. Sinking his huge talons into his arm. Malfoy shrieked like the princesses and ran to the Hospital Wing. The bird flew off again out a window. "So, is there some sort of sorting?"  
  
The crowd was in awe. Two girls from America were standing right in front of them; both with black hair, one with Red highlights, and the other with navy blue highlights. Dana had a pale face, with a small chin and nose. Her eyes were a deep blue that seemed almost black. As Chloe and Dana stood in front of an almost silent hall, Professor McGonagall ran into the door, Dumbledore and Snape had come out of earlier. While, Filch came up to her and offered to take her coat, but looked scared out of his wits.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Dana smiled, as it appeared she was in a long black silk dress and a long blue cloak. She also had matching velvet blue gloves that went to her elbow. Dana smile grew dull as she stood there, "Man, you people like sparkles! I swear I need sunglasses! And look at the creative Harry Potter. I mean I am an expert at going as 'Myself.' But, Harry you take it to a new level, I think you killed it. But, maybe it just went to hide somewhere and regain it's strength for next year! And a pumpkin! Oh no wait he's just a fan, or a wannabe pumpkin. I don't know, maybe he couldn't decide! Hey Ron, what are you? A pumpkin or a fan?" Dana laughed as she joked around doing a little stand up.  
  
"Okay," McGonagall yelled as she raced in with the Sorting Hat in her arms, "Dana Hart sit on the stool and I'll just fit this on you." Dana sat down and she put the hat on.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled as soon as it touched her head. McGonagall quickly put the hat away and Dana ran to the Gryffindor Table with Chloe.  
  
They ate and laughed together until the Great Hall closed and they went to the Common Room. And as everyone excused him or herself from hearing stories about Chloe and Dana's old school, Dana whispered to Chloe, "So what's fun to do around here?"  
  
***DONE! WOOHOO! Ok.am I getting annoy from writing to you guys after EVERY CHAPTER????? Too Bad! Ok.DANA.you better be HAPPY! I want smiles all around when I see you next! BIG SMILES! Ok..REVIEW! I need input.Ask yourself questions like: Was this my favorite Chapter? Why? What importance does this hold in my life? What am I doing asking myself these questions? Why am I talking to myself? And my favorite; Is this girl CRAZY? ~Alasse Cerebrindal~ 


	17. Club Noir

Chapter 17: ~Club Noir~  
  
Chloe and Dana snuck down the hall. Quietly as possible, they tiptoed passes the library. They went up to fights of stairs, into a small-unused tower. Dana took out a small key and unlocked the door.  
  
The room was dark and cool as they walked in. The hairs on Chloe's neck stood on end. "Could you turn on the lights?" Dana asked locking the door behind her.  
  
"Lights," Chloe summoned a few candles to light, but a few stayed unlit, "Damn it!"  
  
"Shit!" Dana stared amazed at the candle, "Why didn't it light?"  
  
"Stupid Uncle!" Chloe went straight up to the blood red candle and shot a flame on the wick, "He makes me take this medicine. It helps me 'control' my powers."  
  
"More like disengaging, your powers."  
  
"Yes," Chloe sighed and sat down on a black sofa, "I mean I don't burst into flames anymore, but I can't even start a fire or light a candle. The worst thing is I GET COLD!"  
  
"Really? That's awful, so how's it been?"  
  
"Rough, but I made friends. I made enemies, and I had a little fun!" Chloe said slyly.  
  
"I can see it in his eyes," Dana smiled, "You want a coke or something?"  
  
"Gnaw," Chloe wavered her off, "So, why did you come?"  
  
"The put me in house arrest! I was locked day and night into our part of the Hospital Wing! I wasn't even aloud to have our window OPEN!" Dana sat next to Chloe on the velvet black sofa.  
  
"No," Chloe gasped, "Did Médor and Guy fight it?"  
  
"They did their best," Dana hung her head, "But, you know, they couldn't fight the man."  
  
"That's the one thing my mom could do." Chloe smiled, "As soon as I leave they, I can't believe it. Well, it's great here; I'm aloud to walk with the students! You wouldn't in the day but at night you can! How are your classes going to work?"  
  
"Well," Dana smiled shyly, "Um.I can walk around in the dungeons."  
  
"Yes, that's true, but we only have potions down there."  
  
"You only have potions down there," Dana smiled and Chloe looked at her strangely, "Haven't you ever heard of a private tutor?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Some Professor that teaches potion, Snipe or Snape?"  
  
"MY UNCLE?!"  
  
"Yes, that's it," Dana smiled evilly, "I'm surprised he didn't tell you."  
  
"We aren't in the best of communication right at the moment. But, you still can't come to Hogsmeade." Chloe said putting her feet over Dana's lap and lying her head down on the sofa's arm. "Where'd you get the cool furnishings?"  
  
Chloe looked around at the ultra cool room. There was the sofa they were sitting on, and a matching velvet cozy chair to the left. In between the velvet duo was a black wiry end table with a candle, still not lit, on it. Behind the sofa was a fireplace, with no roaring fire and on the mantel was a black CD player. There was one door to each side of the mantel. There was a kitchenette a few feet away, separated with an island with black cushioned stools and steel bars. In the kitchen were a stainless steel refrigerator, stove, dishwasher, and imitation black marble counters. The floor in the kitchenette was a white tile, but the tile was mostly covered with a shaggy black rug.  
  
"Like the color scheme?" Dana asked proudly.  
  
"It's totally you! It's our own Club Noir!" Chloe smiled at Dana, "It's good to have you here."  
  
"Yes, it's good to be here," Dana yawned, "We'll have some fun."  
  
"Doing what?" Chloe yawned shutting her eyes.  
  
"Turning Hogwarts upside down," Dana started to lie down on her side of the couch. "Fun," Chloe yawn widely, "fun!" They gentle fell into a deep peaceful sleep. 


	18. Just Sitting Here Wasting Time

Chapter 18: ~Just Sitting Here Wasting Time~  
  
When, Hermione woke up in the morning she found Chloe and Dana's beds empty. Hermione thought, "Wait did Dana actually have a bed?" She looked around and counted no new bed. She got dressed and went into the Common Room, where Harry and Ron where sitting in chairs facing each other. Neither blinking. "What are you two up to?" They didn't answer they just sat there staring at each other. "Guys?" They sat there tears rolling down their faces.  
  
"Shit!" Harry blinked and started to rub his eyes.  
  
"OH WHO IS THE STARING CONTEST CAMPION?" Ron yelled wiping away his tears and standing up on his chair yelling this repeatedly.  
  
"Get down you git!" Hermione yanked on his sweater and he fell into his chair. "Now, I'm never leaving you two alone again!"  
  
"What? We were waiting for you and Chloe. Well, we got VERY BORED! So, we decided to have a little fun!" Ron adjusted himself in his chair.  
  
"Are you saying I take up to much of your time?" Hermione spat.  
  
"No, ma'am." Ron looked ashamed and when Hermione turned around Harry put his had up and whispered, "Wha-push!" Making a little whip like signal.  
  
"So where's Chloe," Ron glared at Harry.  
  
"I do not know," Hermione redirected the question to herself, "She wasn't in her bed. Maybe she's in the Great Hall."  
  
"Let's go see," Harry suggested and they all got up and headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
------*---------*---------*--------*---------*--------*---------*--------- *---------*---------*-----  
  
Chloe stretched out her arms and then her legs. Until she kicked something and it fell to the floor with a thump. "Damn it, CHLOE!"  
  
"Sorry, who's that?" Chloe said looking it the darkness that surrounded her.  
  
"Who the hell do you think it is?" Yelled the voice. It waited for a minute then continued, "It's DANA, you blonde!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I forgot we fell asleep on the sofa." Chloe apologized.  
  
"It's okay, but can you summon some lit?"  
  
"Sure," Chloe concentrated and got all the candles lit and the fire going, "I didn't take my medicine this morning!"  
  
"I think you'll be able to deal."  
  
"Aye, but will my uncle?" Chloe smiled standing up. Dana laughed as she stood up and yawned.  
  
"I shouldn't sleep at night," Dana stated staring around the room, "Cause now all I can do is stay in here."  
  
"I could bring the 'gang' up here." Chloe afforded.  
  
"Maybe," Dana looked straight at Chloe, "Do they know?"  
  
"You can not even IMAGINE HOW THICK THESE PEOPLE CAN BE!" Chloe laughed, "Maybe not Hermione, but the two guys. They couldn't figure out anything without Hermione and Hermione is my friend. She's hasn't opened her mouth to them once about me. Even when she figured it out!"  
  
"Wow, and why do you like this Harry Potter again?"  
  
"He's brave and well he has dealt with Him-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before."  
  
"So a guy that's good to have around in tight places, I bet Médor could beat the crap out of him."  
  
"Well," Chloe thought heading over to the fridge. "Yeah, he could but Harry still a nice lad. Holy Crap, do they not understand you can't taste food?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Dana smiled, "Well, apparently since I have to wake up before the sunrises in the morning, they think I should eat breakfast up here."  
  
"Well," Chloe said taking out a coke, "Coke and pudding beats breakfast any day."  
  
"I wouldn't know," Dana smiled, "I lost my taste before coke was invented, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," Chloe popper the can up, "What's in the freezer?" She started to open the freezer.  
  
Dana stopped it before she could open it, "You don't like blood right?" Chloe just nodded, "Well, you won't like what's frozen in there."  
  
"I got it," Chloe said, "Keeping the ice cream all to yourself?"  
  
"Something like that," Dana smiled.  
  
"So," Chloe sipped her coke, "Should I bring the blokes up?"  
  
"Yeah, they're probably wondering where you are anyway."  
  
"Okay," Chloe went for the door, "Be back in a jiffy!" She was about to open the door when it opened itself and a small gnome like thing ran inside. "Ahh!" Chloe almost tripped backing away to quickly.  
  
"Sorry, Miss, Dobby just giving medicine, Miss!" The small gnome thing stuttered.  
  
"Oh," Chloe said almost laughing, "It's you Dobby!"  
  
"Yes, it is Dobby, Miss!" Dobby bowed showing the cup of Chloe's medicine.  
  
"Who's the brownie?" Dana said coming forward.  
  
"Brownie?" Dobby acted offended, "I am a House Elf and my name is Dobby."  
  
"Sorry, Dobby, where I come from we call you brownies."  
  
"Fine," Dobby nodded, but Miss Lauren must take her medicine. Or I will get it from her uncle." He flinched as Chloe crouched down.  
  
"Dobby, is my uncle bothering you?" Chloe asked with calm eyes.  
  
"No, Miss," Dobby lied, "Just take thy medicine and I will leave you two alone."  
  
"Okay, Dobby," Chloe took the drink and gulped it down. She handed the empty glass back to Dobby. "Thank you Dobby."  
  
"You're welcome Miss." Dobby bowed and left.  
  
"That was interesting," Dana smiled and looked at Chloe as her highlights started to dim so that you could barely see them. Her hair started to spread out and grow longer but not too long. "Let me guess, instant effect?"  
  
"Yeah, I better go get the peeps!" Chloe said walking out the door. Then, she doubled back and asked, "If you get bored, I have a paper on 'How to tell a Human from a Vampire' if you feel up to it."  
  
"I'll have it done before you get back, such an easy thing for me to do!" Dana laughed taking out a piece of paper, quill, and ink from a draw. She started to write. Chloe started to descend down the stairs.  
  
------*---------*---------*--------*---------*--------*---------*--------- *---------*---------*-----  
  
Chloe clamored down the staircase at Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Hey, guys, what's up?" The three turned around to see Chloe still in her black pajamas.  
  
"Hi," Harry said coming up to her.  
  
"Hey," Hermione joined, "Where were you?"  
  
"Helping Dana get settled in," Chloe smiled, "She has her own private room, since you know, they have no room available in the Sixth Years Dorm Room."  
  
"She's in sixth year?" Ron blurted out. Chloe just nodded her head and started leading them up the stairs to "Dana's Lair."  
  
------*---------*---------*--------*---------*--------*---------*--------- *---------*---------*-----  
  
As they got up to the tower's door, Chloe started to shiver a bit. "Boy, it can get cold up here."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione nodded, "I hope she has a fire going."  
  
"Of course she would," Ron said knocking on the door, "What warm blooded thing wouldn't?" Chloe just wrapped her arms around herself as she thought to herself, 'Poor old thick Ron!'  
  
When, the door finally opened a strong gust of warm air filtered out of the room, warming their faces. Chloe almost knocked over Dana trying to get in, "It's soooo coooold oout there!" Chloe shivered heading straight for the fire.  
  
"Sorry, it took me so long to answer," Dana shrugged as the rest of the crew came in. "I was eating breakfast nothing beats nice warm cup of." Chloe looked straight at Dana like 'are you crazy?' and Dana finished, "milk."  
  
"Have anymore?" Ron welcomed himself into the room sitting on the sofa Chloe and Dana had fallen asleep on.  
  
"Ron, that's so rude," Hermione smacked him on the knee while sitting down next to him. "I love you 'crib'."  
  
"Thanks," Dana fought back laughter, "It'll have to do since I'll my homie's have no room in thurr cribs!"  
  
Chloe broke out in laughter and so did Dana. Tears soon squirted from their eyes as they doubled over laughing. Finally, when they had almost captured their composure, Ron shrugged, "I don't see want you too are laughing at." Chloe and Dana started to catch a second wind of laughing.  
  
Chloe barely mumbled questioningly, "You people think were are stereotypical Americans don't you?"  
  
The three just look around the room and finally when Dana and Chloe came down to only sporadic outburst of giggling the three looked at them and said together, "No."  
  
"Well," Chloe said after her last giggle fit, "Now that that is over, would you like a Coke?" She walked over to the refrigerator.  
  
"Do you have any butterbeer?" Harry said hopefully.  
  
"No," Chloe smiled, "You're in an American run establishment now, you can choose Coke, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, lemonade, and or ice tea. No Pepsi products sorry."  
  
"Iced Tea?" Hermione asked bewildered.  
  
"You put ice in you tea cups? That's so," Ron made a disgusted face, "you like ice in your drinks?"  
  
"Yeah, you guys don't?" Chloe was shocked.  
  
"One word gross!" Harry joined in.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that." Chloe shook her head then looked over at Dana, "Did you?" Dana shook her head back.  
  
"Well," Dana interrupted the silence, "You are all welcome here at anytime, even if I'm not here."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said looking at the floor. Chloe realized in that moment how different her friends were. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat on the sofa looking as uncomfortable as can be and Dana stood silently in the kitchenette.  
  
Chloe looked between the friends, one to the next, and she couldn't stand it any longer, "Who wants to play a game?" No one was enthusiastic about it but they all agreed to it in the end. So, Chloe asked Dana, "You still have our favorite game right?"  
  
Dana looked at her weirdly for a second then smiled, "Yes, I do." She left them and went into the left door. A few seconds later she reappeared carrying a blue box, they all sat down on the stools around the island. Dana set up a board with little orange, purple, blue, and yellow boxes on it.  
  
"What color do you want to be?" Chloe asked while Dana handed out piece of paper and pencils.  
  
"I'll take black thank you!" Dana grabbed the black marker from Chloe's hands.  
  
"I guess, I'll take green" Harry took the green marker and put it next to Dana's on the starting space.  
  
"Yellow," Hermione smiled taking her marker and putting it next to Harry's.  
  
"Blue," Ron put his next to Dana's marker.  
  
"Orange for me," Chloe smiled putting her marker next to Ron's, "Now, this is how you play. The roller, me, rolls and I move the number I roll. Then, I pick up a card. I read the question on the card that coordinates with the color on my space. And you all answer the question, then you pass it to Dana, the person to my right, and I have to guess who said what. Do you want me to go to show you?" Everyone nodded so Chloe rolled a one. "Orange," Chloe picked up a card and read out loud, "If you were a talk- show host, who would you want as your first guest? So you all answer and then hand it to Dana. See I don't answer it." Everyone started write besides Chloe.  
  
When everyone had handed their answers to Dana she read them out loud, "Okay, Merlin, Tom Felton, Fred and George Wesley, and the Cornelius Fudge. Who said Merlin?"  
  
"Hmmm." Chloe looked around the room at her suspects. "Merlin was Harry?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Tom Felton?" Dana went on.  
  
"Hermione?" Chloe said happily until Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Fred and George Wesley?"  
  
"Harry!" Chloe said excitedly when Harry shook his head, 'Yes.'  
  
"Cornelius Fudge? Who's he?" Dana said looking at the paper.  
  
"He's the Minister of Magic. But, that's Dana, you always act like you don't know who you wrote down."  
  
"Nope, my dear friend, I put Tom Felton. Ron put Merlin, and Hermione Cornelius Fudge." Dana smiled as she handed back the papers.  
  
Chloe looked at Hermione, "Why Cornelius Fudge?"  
  
"So, I could accuse him of forcing House Elves into enslavement and turning a blind eye to it." Hermione said without a second thought.  
  
"Well, as long as it's nothing boring." Ron grinned, "Merlin would probably have some Kick Ass Magic stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Chloe nodded while Dana rolled a three and picked up a card.  
  
Dana started to read, "What oceanic creature fascinates you?" Everyone wrote their answers down and handed them to Hermione.  
  
Hermione read, "Star fish, Barnacle, Chinese Fighting Fish, and Lions." Hermione rolled her eyes and went on, "Who said star fish?"  
  
Dana flatted them with surprise, "Hermione you said Star Fish, Barnacle was put by Harry, Chinese Fighting Fish was Chloe, and Lions was Ron because he was silently laughing to himself when you said it."  
  
"She got choo'!" Chloe said moving Dana's piece up four spots and Hermione rolled a six.  
  
"What color best defines the mood you're in right now?" Hermione asked and everyone followed the routine.  
  
Ron shuffled the papers then read, "Black, blue, canary yellow, or chartreuse. Who put Black?"  
  
"Dana," Hermione said as Dana shook her head, 'Yes.' "That was obvious." She smirked as she looked around the room. "Blue was Harry?" Harry said 'no.' "So, Ron you're canary yellow." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Who said chartreuse?" Ron beamed as Hermione hit herself in the head.  
  
"You did!" Hermione said between hits.  
  
"Of course," Ron passed the papers and rolled a four. "What color doesn't look good on you? Well, that would be easy for me! It's burgundy! It brings out my freckles."  
  
Harry took up the papers and read them, "Two yellows, a hot pink, and gray."  
  
Ron thought for a moment, "Harry I'm sorry but I think you put yellow and so did Dana."  
  
"I did," Dana admitted, "But, he didn't."  
  
"The hot pink would be Chloe then," Ron blurted but Chloe shook her head, "Then, that leaves gray for Hermione?"  
  
"Nope!" Hermione grasped, "I hate how I look in HOT PINK!"  
  
"I've hated gray ever since Aunt Petunia was dying my clothes that color." Harry said disgustedly.  
  
"I hate yellow, it makes me look pale. Not good for fair complexions." Chloe took back her paper and touched her face.  
  
"Okay my turn," Harry rolled a six like Dana, "What is your favorite type of doughnut?"  
  
Everyone wrote down their answers and handed them to Chloe, "So, these are your choices, Chocolate with chocolate everything, Boston Cream, the plain ones with pink icing with the little white and pink sprinkles, and Donuts GROSS! Who said Chocolate with Chocolate everything?"  
  
"Ron," Harry celebrated when Ron said, 'Yes!'  
  
"Who said Boston Cream?" Chloe smiled a gentle smiled that untraced him, but he thought hard.  
  
"You and the long one with all the pink stuff is Hermione's. So it leaves Donuts GROSS! To Dana." Harry caught up with Dana.  
  
They played until lunch when they braked to eat, and then they started playing again. They were all laughing together and having such a great time they didn't notice that it was getting very late into the night.  
  
"Okay, Dana if you get all four right you wins the game! Again the question was, 'What are your nightmares generally about?' The answers are He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Dementors, A Life Where I am Stupid, and Spiders."  
  
"Ron said Spiders." Dana knocked the easy ones out, "And A Life Where I am Stupid was Hermione's." She thought about it, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was Chloe and Harry Dementors. I WIN!"  
  
Then, they all got up and stretched. But, when Chloe looked at here watch she almost shouted, "We lose! It's past curfew!"  
  
"No," Ron stamped his foot, "I just hate when that happens, I guess we'll stay here if it's ok with Dana."  
  
"Of course," Dana got them all blankets to sleep on the floor, "You guys have that big Hogsmeade Trip tomorrow, but I can't come. I have to catch up with the other students. Good night." She went into her room and they all fell asleep.  
  
*****Hello! Me AGAIN! I would just like to say, The Questions are form the game 'Unloaded Questions' from ALL THINGS EQUAL INC. So I own nothing of that except the answers! ( That's fun! I know.quick finish, but I'm bored. Fun.Hogsmeade next! Well, remember be kind REVIEW! BYE!***** 


	19. Shadow in the Dark

Chapter 19: ~Shadow in the Dark~  
  
"Chloe," Dana whispered from the dark, "Chloe get up!"  
  
"No," Chloe mumbled still asleep, "Five more minutes!"  
  
"No, you need to get up now! Quietly too, don't wake anyone up."  
  
"What time is it?" Chloe held out her hand.  
  
"Um...about 3 in the morning." Dana grabbed Chloe's hand and lifted her up.  
  
"Great," Chloe mumbled though a yawn, "Our time in the morning!" Dana handed Chloe a cloak and the tip toed out to the hall. "Have you been up all night?"  
  
"Yes," Dana showing her sharp canines, "I haven't explored the castle, yet! Since you were, at one time, a night owl. I thought you would like to come with me!"  
  
"Sure," Chloe yawn and pulled her cloak closer as the stepped down the stairs exiting the tower. "Why not, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well," Dana looked around thoughtfully, "We don't have our fountain, we don't have our boys, and I'm pretty sure you don't have you broom! So we can't go to the nearby muggle town and scary the living daylights out of them."  
  
"Nightlights, out of them," Chloe corrected, "and there is no muggle town. There is no town even CLOSE to here! I was surprised myself."  
  
"What about Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Well, Hogsmeade close enough, but I don't know. I've only been there once."  
  
"Well, I was there when it was raining. It was such a delightful PLACE!"  
  
"A sarcastic vampire," Chloe laughed, "You see something new everyday!"  
  
"Ha ha ha," Dana laughed mockingly, "Now, what could we do?"  
  
"Go around and switch all the pictures and put them in different spots! Switch the heads of the statues. Go into first years' bedrooms and scare the living NIGHTLIGHTS out of them." Dana looked at her strangely. "Oh we could break into Mrs. Harrods's office and transform all her mice into rats!"  
  
"You haven't been this crazy since you went around telling everyone that Coke and Pepsi were the same thing!"  
  
"That wasn't crazy, that was true! It's a stupid thing that they play on the consumer. The same people with two different aliases probably own them! The only thing that made them different was when Coca-Cola had Cocaine in it. But, NOW it doesn't even have that in it. Don't even get me started on Sprite, Sierra Mist, and 7 UP!"  
  
"Whatever happened to those little Red dot guys that were the mascots for 7 UP?"  
  
"I don't know, but I miss them."  
  
"Me too," Dana shook her head, "But, it still leaves us with the dilemma."  
  
"What was it again?"  
  
"WHAT TO DO!" Dana almost yelled.  
  
"Oh yes," Chloe started to think seriously, "I got one!"  
  
"Yes," Dana encouraged, "Let's hear it!"  
  
"Well," Chloe smiled evilly as she whispered her plan into Dana's ear. An evil smile spread across Dana's face as she nodding in agreement.  
  
------*---------*---------*--------*---------*--------*---------*---------*- --------*---------*-----  
  
Draco sat quickly up from his fetal position sleep. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He looked around the room, at the sleeping Crabbe and Goyle. He looked around suspiciously, and then slowly put his head back down on his pillow. Whatever had woken him up was either gone or a figment of his imagination.  
  
As he started to fall back into a grim sleep the door creaked opened. His eyes flashed opened as it continued to creak. He sat up and the door was wide open. He searched from side to side. To see if anyone was about. But, the room was empty besides that sleeping Slytherins.  
  
He gripped the side of his bed as he thought, 'It could be under the bed.' Malfoy took in a deep gulp. A light shiver went down his spine as he slowly leaned over his bed to see if the 'thing' was down there. As he leaned down, and looked into the darkness he searched it. He found nothing as he came back up he laughed at how silly he was being and as he came fully upright, he found himself staring straight into the bright blue eyes of a the 'thing'. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed as the shadow figure with pale blue eyes hissed at him. He tried to back away but he just tangled himself in his sheets. As he was stuck in his own tangled web, the shadow that was hanging from the ceiling came to the floor and covered Draco's screaming mouth.  
  
"You need to learn when to close you mouth, Draco!" It hissed as it spring back to the ceiling and the shadows. As soon as it had uncovered his mouth, he was screaming like a baby again. This time lights flew on and everyone in the Slytherin House awoke and rushed to The Fifth Year Boy's room.  
  
Snape rushed in pushing all the green robed students aside. "What is going on? Move get out of the way. Stop him from screaming or he'll wake the whole castle up." As Professor Snape got to the bed Draco was babbling.  
  
"Shadow, mouth, teeth, darkness, creaking," (a lot of mindless babble) Malfoy went on babbling.  
  
"Calm down," Snape commanded, "What happened?"  
  
"Hand, teeth, door, creaking, shadow, sheets, trapped, AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Malfoy yelled at nothing.  
  
"Come on, Mister Malfoy," Snape grabbed Draco's arm and started leading him out of the room (Draco is still screaming), "I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey." Snape dragged Malfoy from the Slytherin House and up to the Hospital Wing. Snape pounded on the door (Draco has stopped screaming but is whimpering and babbling. Also Snape has sat him on the floor) Snape turned to Draco, "It seems that Madame Pomfrey has taken early leave. So you must stay here until I can find her. Malfoy?" Snape snapped his fingers to get the babbling Malfoy's attention. "Stay here, don't go anywhere." The Professor walked down the hallway and then disappeared around a corner.  
  
Malfoy drew his legs up close to himself; he looked around as he heard footsteps coming his direction. He shoved his head down between his legs and chest. He squeezed his eyes shut. 'Maybe if I don't see it, it won't see me!' He thought but as the footsteps stopped right in front of him, curiosity over came his body and he looked up.  
  
Chloe grinned madly down at him.  
  
"Punk Brat!" Malfoy scoffed at Chloe, "You were in my room? That was you wasn't it?"  
  
"No," Chloe shook her head smartly. "I was not the shadow thing, Prep School Pet. I am what creates shadow, dim wit."  
  
"Yankee doodle dumb!" Malfoy called as Chloe started to stalk away. She glared at him evilly but did not sway from her mid-stride. "Looking at me is not going to do anything."  
  
Chloe stood up, with her hands on her hips, "I can't do anything, but she can." Chloe pointed to the ceiling, and as Draco slowly gazed up at the upper limit. A raspy scream filled his ears as Dana swung down from the high ceiling. She lounged at him and he froze. 


	20. The Ferret’s Cries

Chapter 20: ~The Ferret's Cries~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione awoke to a high-pitched screaming. Chloe sat up and looked at her watch and laughed. "Seven O' Clock on the dot."  
  
"Who is that?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know." Chloe said innocently.  
  
Harry looked at her slyly, "We better get dressed and check it out."  
  
The four clamored to get the clothing that mysteriously appeared over night (Harry, Ron, and Hermione suspected that Dobby had brought them down. Chloe knew different but wasn't going to ruin their wonderful imaginations.)  
  
When, they were all ready, they headed for the screaming. As they got closer to the scream they weren't surprised to see other students flocking to the scene. So with their hair tussled and not brushed teeth the schools' population was on the move. On a great trek to see who or what was screaming so loud.  
  
As the crowd approached the Hospital Wing, there was no doubt where the sound was coming from. As everyone stepped closer and closer to the door it snapped open. Snape walked out of it and it SLAMMED shut. "Everyone will go back to their Dormitories!" When, nobody moved, "NOW! Except for you Ms. Lauren!" Chloe looked up at the steaming Snape. "GET your ASS in here at this MOMENT!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall." Chloe waved of the trio as she entered the screaming Wing. "What did I DO NOW?" She hissed at the steaming Snape.  
  
"I KNOW YOU AND YOUR FRIEND HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Snape yelled over the screaming Malfoy. "Can't you shut him up?" He growl at Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Well," Madame Pomfrey growled, "I would do something...if I had seen something LIKE THIS BEFORE! I thought you said you could find out what happened to him!"  
  
"I'm working on it!" Snape barked.  
  
"Well," Madame Pomfrey screamed, "I'm working on it TOO!" At that moment Malfoy passed out and silence came over the room again!  
  
"Thank GOD!" Snape gasped as he looked around at Malfoy to see what Madame Pomfrey had done to shut him up. As he turned he noticed Chloe wasn't in his sight but as soon as he turned FULLY he noticed what had stopped him from screaming.  
  
Chloe was standing face to face with Malfoy and Malfoy looked scared out of his wits. "Shut up you or I'll give you something to scream about. You understand?" Malfoy nodded and crawled under his sheets quivering.  
  
"So you did have something to do with it Missy?" Madame Pomfrey observed.  
  
"No," Chloe sighed, "I wish I had though. He's scared out of his wits. If I had that power I'd use it on bigger prey." She winked in her uncle's direction.  
  
"Then, who did it? Was is you friend Danielle?" Snape prodded.  
  
"It's Dana, and no! We were upstairs all night. We have witnesses and alibis." Chloe crossed her arms.  
  
"Okay then who did? I know you're in cahoots with that Potter kid, did he do it?"  
  
"No, he didn't and neither did any of my other friends because we aren't in Slytherin and we don't have the password to get into the Dorms. Even if we did, how would we get to the dorm without being caught by Filch or Peeves?" Chloe rolled off her explanations to point fingers anywhere but are herself. "How's that?"  
  
"Fine," Snape put his face into his hand and rubbed his temples with his thumb and pinky finger. "Please go tell your friend, Darla, that I won't be able to start her lessons today. She's waiting in my office."  
  
"It's Dana." Chloe growled.  
  
"Whatever," Snape sighed as Chloe ran out the door, slamming behind her. The slam sent a vibration through the air and Malfoy started to scream again.  
  
------*---------*---------*--------*---------*--------*---------*---------*- --------*---------*-----  
  
Chloe ran down the halls of Hogwarts. Laughing to herself, about how easy it was to turn the blame away from Dana and herself. She ran straight to Snape's Office where a couple black flame candles were lit and nothing else.  
  
Chloe bashed open the door, "Dana?"  
  
"Yes," Dana called from a dark corner. She slowly walked out into the open, she was wearing a black cloak that the blue light sent waves of sapphire up and down it.  
  
"Cool threads, where'd you get it?" Chloe pondered checking it out.  
  
"It's a Dark Synthesizer 900," Dana twirled, "it shields me from lit sunrays. Like on really cloudy days. As long as I have this cloak on, and covering myself fully, I could stand outside."  
  
"Cool," Chloe nodded with approval, "It suits you in the dreariness of this Dungeon."  
  
"I know," Dana looked around, "I like the dungeon."  
  
'Then," Chloe started, "Why did they give you a dorm in a tower?"  
  
"I think they're still under the impression that a vampire can turn into a bat and fly away." Chloe laughed and Dana smiled. "So why brings you to the awful office of Professor Snape the Angry?"  
  
"He's pre-occupied at the moment," Chloe said seriously, "With Malfoy, his crying like a baby wolf wanting his mommy."  
  
"Oh well," Dana smiled. "But that was fun last night, too bad he passed out before I could do anything REALLY drastic with him." Chloe laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Chloe chuckled, "Could you hear the screams this morning? Our tricks have NEVER worked that well."  
  
"I KNOW!" They grabbed their sides as they ached from so much laughter.  
  
"Okay," Chloe wiped tears from her eyes. "I have to get going. We're going to Hogsmeade today."  
  
"I wish I could come." Dana looked down at her feet, "Too bad I can't come."  
  
"I wish you could come," Chloe tried to comfort Dana but saw the sadness in her face, "Fine, I'll stay here with you. We can explore, as long as you wear that cloak your okay in school, right?"  
  
"No," Dana objected, "You go. I don't want both of us to suffer. I'll explore by myself today!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Chloe asked heading for the door.  
  
"Yeah," Dana nodded not moving.  
  
"Well," Chloe gave a weak smile, "See you tonight." 


	21. Danger Afoot

Chapter 21: ~Danger Afoot~  
  
Chloe walked up the hill to Hogwarts Castle with the happy trio. Chloe frowned as they entered the giant shadow of the castle. She was weighed down with gifts for Dana. Chloe had brought her a bag full of Honeydukes candy, to keep on the perception that she could actually eat it. Then, she noticed something. Instead of the usual Hogwart's Crest on a green background flying at over the castle, it was a black background.  
  
"Guys!" Chloe tried to point, unsuccessfully, "What does a black flag mean?"  
  
"A what?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"What flag?" Harry asked, never noticing a flag before. (No one actually noticed it! Until NOW...thank you ME!)  
  
"A black FLAG!?" Hermione screamed. (Apparently someone else noticed it)  
  
"Yes," Chloe nodded.  
  
"Run to the castle." Hermione instructed and started to run. The others followed her hoping for an explanation. Which in time she did give them. She explained that Hogwart's has a flag system. (Who knew? Besides Hermione and I? Well, the people that wrote 'Hogwart's a History' did! She had to explain that to Ron and Harry. They made fun of her once again for reading it. Back...) "Green means normal, red means sickness, and black means DOOM!" Hermione explained.  
  
"Doom? That's a little on the depressing side?" Ron pointed out.  
  
"Yes," Harry agreed. "'Why couldn't it mean less normal than usual'?"  
  
"'Danger afoot'?" Ron added, starting to lean against the closed Great Hall doors.  
  
"'Run DO NOT walked to the castle'?" Harry continued to add.  
  
"'Something's wrong'."  
  
"'Alert'! See there are so many other possibilities." Chloe and Hermione rolled their eyes at the boys.  
  
"It's not the meaning that's wrong!" Hermione almost yelled. "Something is wrong and we have to find a professor." Chloe and Hermione started to run down the deserted hallways. Harry and Ron decided to follow.  
  
"Can't we drop our bags off first?" Ron complained. "They are ever so heavy."  
  
"If you complain one more time," Chloe growled. "My foot will be ever so up your ass." Ron made a gulping sound but didn't say anything else.  
  
They continued to run, but they got to the stairs. "We haven't come across anyone." Hermione thought out loud.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Ron looked up at the stairs that were silent, not the sound of a footfall echoed against the walls.  
  
"Something is terribly wrong." Chloe shivered as she noticed how cold it was. "Are you guys cold?"  
  
They three looked around at each other. "No," the said in unison. Chloe shivered.  
  
"This isn't good," Chloe teeth chattered. Then she whispered, "Dana!" She started running up the stairs in the direction of Dana's Tower Apartment. Chloe started to breathe harder as she got higher up the staircase. Finally she made it to Dana's door. She slammed her fist against it, "DANA! What's happening what's going on? DANA!"  
  
The door slowly creaked open and Chloe rushed into the room. She dropped her bags and spun around in the sunlight spilling into the room. "Chloe are you blond? Shut the stupid DOOR!" A whisper came from the darkness. Chloe gently closed the door and a cold head covered her mouth. Chloe spun around as the lamps turned into a soft glow. Giving her Voldemort's voice a haunting radiance. Chloe tried to scream.  
  
"No, no, no," Voldemort hissed softly. "Miss Chloe Lauren, we are not going to scream." Voldemort lead her backwards through Dana's apartment. "Now, Ms. Lauren you know what I want. Now, give it to me!" Chloe gathered the courage and bit his finger. He let out a scream and shook out his finger. Chloe made a quick move once he let go and was now facing the horrible humanoid creature. "Naughty, naughty," Voldemort wagged his finger at her.  
  
Chloe growled, "Where's Dana?"  
  
"Your vampire friend?" Voldemort sneered. "She's happily lying away in her coffin. In the pile of dust and a stake." Chloe lunged for him.  
  
--*--*--*--  
  
Chloe threw herself at the floor, "Shit!" Chloe looked up at the three shining faces that smiled at her. "Am I dead?"  
  
"No," Hermione looked around. "I don't think these two would be in heaven."  
  
Chloe rubbed her head, "Where are we?"  
  
"In a carriage heading for Hogsmeade." Ron sent an evil glare towards Hermione, who smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
Chloe looked around, "It looks like that doesn't it? What happened?"  
  
"Well, you fell asleep," Harry shrugged. "We decided not to wake up until we got there. Then, you threw yourself at the floor."  
  
"What did the floor ever do to you?" Ron glared at Chloe the caressed the floor.  
  
"Stop that now," Hermione barked, gently kicking his hand.  
  
"Fine," Ron acted hurt. "I was just sticking up for the floor. It looked like it needed someone."  
  
"Stop him, I have a headache. I don't need to feel guilty about the floor." Chloe rubbed her head and looked out the window. Slowly raindrops rolled down the glass surface, as the carriage pulled into the city street of Hogsmeade.  
  
A/N: Ok...it was a DREAM! She fell asleep! You can breathe again, breathe in and out...GOOD! ( Well, not to Hogsmeade yet...but a little thing to keep you minds working! Ok...BYE! 


	22. Bloody Candy Crazy

Chapter 22: ~Bloody Candy Crazy~  
  
"Where to first?" Hermione spread out her arms in the middle of Hogsmeade's main street.  
  
"Somewhere dry!" Chloe said pulling her robes closer to her body. The trio looked at her. "Fine, do they have a candy story?"  
  
"To Honeydukes!" Ron raised a pointed finger and started marching into a crowd of Hogwarts students. That had decided that the best place to stay warm is in a candy shop.  
  
As they entered the shop they shook off the water droplets. The shop was full of kids running around as if they were in a Candy Store. (A/N oh wait...*flips threw a couple pages in the Harry Potter Lexicon*...Honeydukes...IS a candy store.... very original comparison I guess!) Chloe's eyes lit up as the rainbow of colors hit her in the head. The reds were so red and the blues so BLUE! She smiled, "It reminds me of Ducs de Meil!"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked over the roar of the crowd.  
  
"I said, 'What's you favorite candy?" Chloe smiled sweetly.  
  
"Its," Hermione tried to say very loudly but then, grabbed Chloe's wrist. Hermione started to drag her so Chloe grabbed on to Harry's and Harry's to Ron's. (A/N: Harry noticed that he was touching Ron in a none 'guy' way so he let go so Ron just followed them. Why can guys only touch each other if they are beating the CRAP out of each other!???) "I like Toothflossing Stringmints! So do my parents, they're dentists. One time I bought them for them and they wanted to start giving them to patients. I had to tell them the Ministry of Magic would have my head, if they did that."  
  
"Oh, Ron? Harry?" Chloe asked their opinion.  
  
"I prefer the Sugar Quills. Especially for Professor Binn's class; I can look all smart but actually getting my quotient of sugar for the day!"  
  
"I wish they had that in pencil form!" Chloe laughed but got no laughs in return. "Tough crowd! How about you Ron? Do you fancy Acid Pops?"  
  
Ron flinched, "Acid pops? Fred gave me an acid pop when I was seven; burnt a whole right through my tongue. I can still remember when mum whacked him upside the head with a broom. Good Times, good times. Made I'll buy him a Cockroach Cluster and tell him that they're peanuts."  
  
"I think you tried that before." Harry reminded him.  
  
"Did it work?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I actually think he some how got you to eat it."  
  
"Oh," Ron remembered fondly. "Maybe I'll get some for myself!"  
  
"So you like Cockroach clusters?" Chloe asked.  
  
Ron looked up, and mumbled through a full mouth. "Yuemp!"  
  
"What do you suggest for me?" Chloe looked at the overwhelming colored store.  
  
"I think we should start with the basics." Ron swallowed his cluster and started to lead her around the store. "We have Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate frogs, exploding bon-bons, Ice mice, Pepper Imps-"  
  
"Pepper who-sa-whats?" Chloe stopped him.  
  
"Pepper Imps," Ron stopped at a large container filled to the brim with black candies with crystals sprinkled over them.  
  
Chloe examined the jar. "Tiny black candy that makes you 'breath fire for you friends.' Interesting...I think I'll take a pound of these."  
  
"A pound?" Hermione opened her mouth wide.  
  
"Yes," Chloe filled a bag and then turned to the rest. "Now, something for Dana. Probably something novel would do."  
  
"Like what?" Harry raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Um...like something that turns your teeth into sugar cubes, or a cookie that makes you a BIRD, OR like a vampire sucker!" Chloe suggested off the top of her head.  
  
"You could get her some canary creams or blood-flavored lollipops!" Harry offered grabbing some of both.  
  
"Or both," Chloe grabbed them and went up to the cashier. "Good day."  
  
"Good day Miss, will this be all?" The cashier looked down at the huge bag of Pepper Imps, the box of canary creams, and the five blood- flavored lollipops. "We haven't sold one of those in ages. Let alone five at once. Can I ask, who are you buying them for?"  
  
"Oh," Chloe smiled putting her wallet away. "It's for my friend in Transylvania. His name is Dracie and he says he'll love me FOREVER!" Chloe said mystically putting some coins on the counter.  
  
"Sorry, I think it's about time we return her to Saint Mungo's." Hermione tried to hurry Chloe out the door.  
  
"No," Chloe flipped her hair to look back at the guy. "I must meet Dracie. You see we are madly in love with each other."  
  
Hermione pushed Chloe but Chloe leaned back on her. "Yes, I believe they will WANT you back."  
  
"No, don't let them TAKE ME!" Chloe was creating a scene.  
  
"Yep," Hermione pushed her out the door. "Sorry for the disturbance. She's a lever four, bad love spell. They didn't swish and flick it was more of a swash and smack." A few members of the crowd flinched in pity and the rest (mostly Hogwarts students) just rolled their eyes at Chloe's antics.  
  
Hermione and Chloe waited outside the shop while Harry and Ron collected they sugar based needs. When, they came out Chloe had scoped out where she wanted to go next. The boys moaned and groaned as Chloe and Hermione dragged them down the street to Madame Puddifoot's. "I've always wanted to go there!" Hermione squealed excitedly.  
  
"It's about time we did then," Chloe smiled feverishly.  
  
"I think I'll catch pink fever or something deadly in that place."  
  
"The only thing that might kill you in there is me, with my kisses!" Hermione puckered up her lips.  
  
"I think I'd rather snog under a table in the Hog's Head then under the pink confetti of cherubs." Ron complained and Hermione frowned, then elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"I want to go," Hermione growled. "You do not have to, but I would advise you do." She glared and Ron gulp.  
  
"Help me Harry." Ron gasped as Hermione took Ron screaming into the café.  
  
"The falling of a whipped man." Harry shook his head. "So you REALLY want to go in there?"  
  
"Yep, and you're going come with me." Chloe fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
"Do I have to?" Harry groaned and Chloe frowned. "I had a bad experience!"  
  
"To bad, we're going to make a good one." Chloe turned and headed for the door. "He you know what's good for you, you'll come." Harry ran in after her.  
  
***A/N: YES! I know bad spot to stop...but I'm tired and I wanted to post something! If you didn't laugh at this...you'll laugh LATER! TRUST me...plus if you didn't laugh at the 'Dracie' then I might have to slap you! ( I like to do that * smack * hee hee! Sorry...I have to get back to Saint Mungo's they might start to worry! * whistles and walks away. Then, runs in the opposite way of St. Mungo's and her 'friends' in the white coats come to 'collect' her. * *** 


	23. Chloe, Brother Senses and Full Frontal S...

Chapter 22: Chloe, Brother Senses and Full Frontal Snogging  
  
Chloe grabbed Harry's hand as they found a cozy table for two in the café. Chloe's eyes darted from table to table inspecting all the couples at them. She recognized a 6th year Hufflepuff and a 6ht year Ravenclaw staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Hermione and Ron hand picked a table a few feet away from them. She glanced at a happy couple happily snogging in a corner. She squinted through the haze of confetti and laughed as she recognized Neville. "Hell has frozen over!"  
  
"Really? Why?" Harry asked confusedly.  
  
"Neville found a himself a lassie and OH MY GOD!" Chloe pointed at the couple in the corner "Ginny Wesley!"  
  
"Blood Hell! Should we tell Ron?"  
  
"Nope, he'll figure it out soon enough." Chloe said reaching across the table. She started to stroke Harry's hand with her thumb.  
  
Hermione reached across the table and held Ron's hand. "Isn't this romantic?"  
  
"Yeah if you're into the whole pink, frilly half naked cherubs flying around thing."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione withdrew her hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I always thought that when I would feel like this about a guy we'd spend out time whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears or something ROMANTIC not humorous!"  
  
Ron thought for a moment and then leaned over the table to whisper into Hermione's ear. When, he stopped she giggled, "That's not so sweet/" He laughed too until their lips met in a sweet kiss.  
  
Then, Ron jerked back. "My brother sense tingling!" He stood up and observed the room. When, he spotted Neville with Ginny wrapped in his arms. "That Nancy tribe twitt!" Ron started to stomp over to where they were making out.  
  
Hermione moved out in front of him. "Ron!" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Its Ginny! Its Neville! It Neville WITH Ginny!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him and started to whisper something in his ear that made him smile. "Really?"  
  
"Only if you let them alone!"  
  
Ron's eyes went wide and he nodded as he started to head out the door,  
  
"Wait!" Hermione called which earned her a look of distrust from Ron. "I have to tell Harry and Chloe were leaving." Hermione turned and walked over to their table. "I have to go prevent Sir Protect-Sister-A-Lot from making a complete kneebitier of himself!"  
  
"Oh have fun!" Chloe waved as Hermione and Ron exited.  
  
Harry turned to Chloe, "How?"  
  
"Girls gotta do want the girls gotta do!"  
  
"Damn I wish I had a sister."  
  
"Really? I liked being an only child."  
  
"I don't remember what it was like."  
  
"Chloe grinned at Harry's face. "So much suffering, lose, and unhappiness in your young life Harry Potter." Harry looked sadly down at the table. "Its what makes you strong."  
  
"Why'd you bring me here?" Harry asked grimly.  
  
"This is the only place where I couldn't envision Voldemort Supporters being.  
  
"You said his name!" Harry blurted out.  
  
"So, h yes, the 'he-who-must-not-be-named' crap. Chloe drew close to Harry and he drew closer to her tooo.  
  
"I think you lose the fear of saying his name when you find out he wants you specifically dead."  
  
"Voldemort wants YOU dead?"  
  
"We're not sure of the 'dead' part. It just sounds quite dramatic. But the whole he wants me on his side is true."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Okay, before I tell you I have to tell you something more important. When, I first came to Hogwarts I was damned determined to get into so much trouble. So they would have no choice but to send me home. That's when I decided to find you. My uncle complained SO MUCH about this Perfect Famous Harry Potter.I had to find you and become as close to you as possible. But, now Harry I like you. I'm mean really like you."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Anyway, there's no simple way of putting it Harry. My mom, Elizabeth Lauren Snape, she dropped the Snape once she arrived in America. She attended Hogwarts until the beginning of her sixth year. When, she left for America because of her father abusing her mom, her brother, and herself. Little Severus was starting school that year at Hogwarts He was bitter about her leaving and not taking him with her. She finished Wizarding School in America and started her own Potions Shoppe in New York. She still owns it. Six years after she graduated from school this man walked straight into her shop and asked her out that night. He was handsome, tall, with bright red hair and cool gray eyes. He went by the name Erif S. Parker. They went out and they fooled around a bit that night. The next morning he left her a note explaining what he was a fire demon. He explained the once a year the fire demons are aloud 24 hours of being in human form. Funny, if you look at his name Erif, fire backwards. S. Parker. Sparker. I am half fire demon Harry. That' why Voldemort wants me because I could be the missing key to his scheme."  
  
"Who else knows about this?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix that's why I came to Hogwarts. So, they could keep me safe. I was attacked by a Death Eater during the summer. A Death Eater in the middle of Macy's, but I went Pyro on him. You should have heard him scream." Chloe laughed but then stopped. Her tone went to all seriousness. "I know it changes everything. IT changes the way you look at me, think of me, and probably the way you'll act."  
  
Harry look horrified at her for a moment. "You know what," he gazed into her eyes. "It doesn't change a thing!" Harry leaned far over the table and kissed her hard on the lips. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "What do you say we get out of here? And go somewhere with more privancy?" Harry offered his hand to her.  
  
Chloe took it a grinned madly. "Of course." They both left there seats and went towards the door. Right as two tall red haired tornados rushed through it.  
  
One screamed with his wand drawn, "Step away Neville or we might have to attack."  
  
The other raised his wand, "We don't want to do anything drastic but if the need calls for it. We can quite understand."  
  
The first one called again. "Just don't say she had cappuccino foam on her upper lip and you were helping her with it."  
  
"Or that she fell and you caught her with your lips."  
  
"Or that you did anything before this with our SISTER!" Fred and George pointed there wands a ghost white Neville as Ginny stood up redder then a fire engine.  
  
"I can't believe you two of all people! I mean if Ron but how did you find...GRR!" Ginny angrily shook her fist at them.  
  
"Our brother senses were tingling." Fred started.  
  
"We decided to ignore them because the last time they did was when you had that crush on Harry and he was staying at our house." George continued.  
  
"But, Ron's was going off too and he seemed worried. SO we came to investigate."  
  
"I'm glad we did." George finished.  
  
Harry led Chloe happily out of the fray out to the streets of Hogsmeade to find Hermione and Ron. 


	24. The Days of Lemonade and ReBlooming Viol...

Chapter 24: The Days of Lemonade and Re-Blooming Violets  
  
Chloe and Harry walked outside the Café searching for Hermione and Ron. They found them on a bench surrounded by a pile of shopping bags. Harry asked Ron, "Where did all these Bags come from?"  
  
Hermione waited for Ron to answer but he just sat there staring strangely out into the distance. "Fred and George's! Someone couldn't just leave it alone." Ron didn't argue he just smiled a stupid pleased smile.  
  
Chloe waved her hand in front of Ron's face, "Earth to Ron! Come in Ron! May Day! I think we've lost him."  
  
Hermione ignored Ron's mental absence. "So where do you want to go next?"  
  
"I don't know, but don't you think you should revive Ron?" Asked Harry lifting one eyebrow in Ron's general direction.  
  
"No, let's go." Ron jumped up and Ron turned to Harry and whispered, "Bloody Hell Harry! Are you trying to kill me? I can only take what she just did to me once a day."  
  
Chloe rubbed her arms and shivered. "It's getting a little cold don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe the boys should run and get us a couple of Butterbeers! That would make us a LOT warmer." Hermione volunteered the boys.  
  
"But...Hermione...dear..." Ron pleaded.  
  
Harry started to drag him away. "It's no use Ron. There's no chance of getting out of it."  
  
"I still had hope." Pouted Ron once Harry let him go.  
  
"You're no longer a single man and with all the benefits that goes with it. You lose your ability to do nothing all day, do what you want, and have a simple life."  
  
"Truthfully Harry, do you actually think you actually ever had a normal life?" Ron held the door open for Harry and they walked into the Three Broomsticks. As they entered every eye in the room turned to Harry, even some glared at him as the others turn away.  
  
Harry laughed to himself as he went up to the barmaid. "Four Butterbeers please."  
  
"'Course 'Arry!" The bar maid smiled and handed him the bottles full of warm caramel colored liquid. Harry placed a few gold coins in her hand and they returned to the bright outdoors.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Yeah Harry." Ron looked at him as Harry handed him two bottles.  
  
"For the first 10 years of my life I thought I was some plain ordinary kid handed a bunch of lemons. When, I turned eleven I made lemonade. And you know what I relizaded awhile later."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't have any Sugar!" Harry gave a scowling look around Hogsmeade at the chattering students avoid his eyes and the teachers walking on eggshells trying not to get on the bad side of the Ministry. Then, Harry remembered that he probably didn't have the sourest lemonade on the block. At least he wasn't related to the grease ball of a teacher Snape.  
  
"Harry I liked to purpose something that is totally out of the ordinary and if you mention that I suggested it. I'll have to kill you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw we do something very special for our ladies."  
  
"What do you suggest?" Harry and Ron took off with the butterbeers still in hand.  
  
"Hermy, I don't know if it was right to tell him." Chloe sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Chloe," Hermione comforted her. "He needed to know. He would have found out sooner or later he always does. No, he always finds out later. Never sooner so see you made a first! Yay you!"  
  
"Whoo!" Chloe said unenthusiastically twirling her finger around in the air. "Still with O.W.L.s coming up he doesn't need his girlfriend saying 'Yeah, honey I like you a lot but I'm a half fire being able to kill over 25 grown men at one time. So when do you want to go out next?' See I even scare myself away!"  
  
"You're still here and he's still here." Hermione looked around. "Wait where did they..." Right then the two boys came up in front of them bearing gifts.  
  
"Your butterbeers," Harry handed them their beverages.  
  
"Your beautiful Re-Blooming Violet!" Ron presented two gorgeous purple flowers. One for each girl and each girl gushed over theirs.  
  
"Oh it's so sweet!" Hermione smelled her's gently.  
  
Chloe looked at it warily and then smelled it too. "Splendid, just splendid. Why'd you two get them?"  
  
"Zonko's Joke Shop," Ron shrugged as Hermione gave him a giant hug.  
  
"They never die. You can keep it locked away for years and it won't wilt a bit." Harry continued.  
  
"And yet their still real flowers." Ron smiled as Hermione hugged him tighter and Chloe gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Fred and George walked very manly up to the quartet. "I think our job here is done."  
  
"Thank you kindly," Fred bowed to Hermione.  
  
"You're welcome." Answered Hermione looking sadly at Ginny in tears walking on the other side of the street. Ron handed her the bottle to advert her eyes from Ginny.  
  
"I heard there was a Haunted House 'round here somewhere! Can we go? I want to see a ghost and then taunt it." Chloe jumped up and down eagerly taking her bottle from Harry.  
  
George looked up. "Don't taunt the ghosts, it's tacky!"  
  
"Here, here!" Added George as they left with their robes swishing behind them.  
  
"Oh so Matrix-y! I may have to call the WB for copyright infringements." Chloe laughed at her own joke and drink from her bottle. "Where is this so called 'Shrieking Shack?'" They four of them headed up the street towards the hill with a little shack set up at the top. 


End file.
